Law of Attraction 101
by TeenageLust
Summary: Love, lust, friendship, envy, hatred, and everything else in between. Will she finally be with the man she loves? Will he realize his mistake before its too late? IchiRukiAU, other more pairings inside. my first multichaptered fic. pls review. COMPLETE.
1. Butterflies in the stomach: Not healthy

**Disclaimer: **He does and he always will. Not unless I marry one of David Beckham's sons and demand Tite Kubo to surrender it's ownership to me. Sounds like a good plan.

**Warnings: **Nothing much in this chap. Just Ichigo's foul mouth. lol

**Author's Note: **Hints of RenRuk but will ultimately by IchiRuki. I got nothing much to say. Enjoy! just please no flaming.

**

* * *

**

**Butterflies in the stomach: Not healthy**

His foremost motivation for this escape is to take a break. But since he is spending this with his old friends, he pushed the thought aside since it's the most impossible thing in the world right now. He even wondered how he got included into this escapade.

He passed through well-lit stores devoid of noticing the gawking girls. He went through a pattern in his head while on his route to the baggage claim area.

Get off plane. _Check_

Get bags.

Find Annoying midget.

Life seemed to be so much easier when it was organized.

People with different shapes and sizes came bustling around him as he drew nearer to the baggage claim area. He went to the carousel number where his luggage was and obtained his load. He quickened his pace as he came within reach of the exit.

Get off plane. _Check_

Get bags. _Check_

Find annoying midget.

_Oh boy, _He sighed as memoirs of his mulish midget friend inundated in his mind. He gave a mental laughter before his vision got obscured by a signboard.

"Mr. Hiroki Oguri?" The guy bluntly asked.

_What?_ His usual scowl deepened.

"No.. " He said as he stomped away from the person. _Oh god, where the hell is that midget?_ More memories occupied his mind as he found a bench where he decided to sit.

He remembered her quite well back at their preteen years. Rukia is a miniature she-devil. If apocalypse ever occurred, he wouldn't doubt that it was caused by Rukia. Rukia was such a chaos back then, she loved how turmoil would emit and everyone would run away. Yet back then, she was still a bitch in training. He couldn't imagine how chaotic she is now. He wouldn't even have the guts to think about it.

He was jaded and decided to look for Rukia, when he was pulled into a bone-breaking bear hug._ The hell? I would swear she was as tall as my 11-year old sisters when we parted. When the fuck did she get so tall?_

He released himself from the hug and looked at his friend.

Twisted brown hair dangled against her face and he could make out a few wrinkles at the gape of her mouth.

_When did she get a perm? When did she color her hair? Heck, when did Rukia turn 40?_

"Hiroki! You colored your hair again huh?" She said as she patted his head.

_What? _

"No.. Not Hiroki.." He said as courteous as he could. At least for him. He's not really good with respect and that kinda stuff.

He was starting to fume with frustration. _Where the heck is that friggin' bitch?_ His ever-so apparent grimace plastered on his facade as he heard a series of laughs behind him.

He had an adequate amount of irritation for the day and if he turns around and finds out its Rukia, all hell's gonna break lose.

"Ichigo! I never knew you also went by Hiroki!" She giggled as she pointed her index finger on him.

"Speak of the devil." He turned his grimace into a deeper scowl and directed his furrowed brows at Rukia.

"Oh, come on Strawberry!" she continued to chuckle

"You haven't changed a bit you asshole!" she declared as she paced herself towards Ichigo.

"Bitch." His scowl turned into curve that resembles a grin for about a second or two.

"Oh, come on, didn't you miss me?"

"Who would actually miss a stupid midget like you?!" He snapped back which earned him an uppercut that had him flying on his back.

"Stupid, bunny-loving, midget. Are you a guy or something?" He tries to regains his composure- shoe made contact with the chin courtesy of ever-so caring Rukia.

"Bastard, get your stuff, and let's go." She trailed off and he followed with his luggage on his hand. Knowing her, he didn't expect any help from the midget.

He noticed a red-haired guy on the driver's seat. His hair resembled a pineapple and he had a crazy tattoo on his forehead. The guy wore sunglasses over his head and gave Ichigo a nod as a greeting and he nodded back. He went to his list again,

Get off plane. _Check_

Get bags. _Check_

Find annoying midget. _Check_

Nope, he didn't find anything about meeting Rukia's _boyfriend._

"Boyfriend?" He asked Rukia playfully while putting his bags at the back of the car.

"Jealous?" She teased.

"As if."

Ichigo sat at the passenger seat and Rukia sat on the front seat next to Renji. The ride was brief and the scenery was pleasing.

They arrived shortly at the Kuchiki rest house that looked more like a manor. It had six bedrooms; all with personal bathrooms, a library and it is well adorned and looks pretty much in a good state.

The house is built near the beach, which gives it a good view of the beautiful sunset.

The place was in private and secure. It was perfect for vacation.

He was trying to take in the scenery laid upon his eyes when suddenly –WHACK- he was graciously welcomed with a roundhouse kick from his tomboy friend Tatsuki. Now that hurt.

"The fuck?!" He muttered as he nursed his sore cheek.

"Yo, Ichigo! You're letting your defense down! Tsk tsk, been rusty huh?" She laughed at him with all her heart's content.

"Jeez, thanks a lot for ruining the view." Fuming Ichigo stated sarcastically.

The unseen sea gust brushed lightly on his face while the smoldering flames danced elegantly against the wind. The moon showed it's half as if peeking from the dark curtain of the night. Modest stars ornamented the skies allowing sufficient amount luminosity for the assembly of teenagers bonding once more for such a long time.

Uryu arrived with Orihime earlier than Ichigo, but Orihime wanted so badly to go shopping for food and Uryu was dragged into it. Therefore, when Ichigo arrived it was only Tatsuki and her martial art antics. Chad arrived earlier that night from Mexico.

All the girls togged up in two-piece bikinis aside from Tatsuki of course. Rukia wore a black two-piece and wore a short black sarong skirt. Orihime on the other hand, wore a pink two-piece and a white sarong skirt. Tatsuki wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and blue shorts.

All the guys were wearing swimming trunks of course. All the other guys seem to have nothing against Renji except form Ichigo. Not that he hated him, there's just something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Orihime carried a batch of fresh cookies to the beach for them to eat. It was butterfly shaped and no one dared ask her what ingredients she used. She offered them to everyone but no one dared to be her lab rat.

Then she looked intently to her beloved Uryu to eat one of her 'butterfly cookies'. All of them watched him keenly prepared for what might come about. Much to their enthusiasm, Uryu seemed to enjoy the cookie.

"To be honest, it's quite good." He said while starting to munch another one. Therefore, it's either a) Uryu lost his mental psyche, b) Orihime and Uryu are playing tricks on them, c) they are all having the same impossible dream at the same time.

Out of all their options, option 3 seems to be the most reasonable choice.

So with hesitation, they all tasted the cookie. Lucky for them, they are still alive. It seems that it is just any other normal batch of cookies that Orihime made. A very odd occurrence.

After they got over the cookie shock Renji started to blare up the speakers with club music.

"Come on people!" Renji presented. Rukia's usually the dancer in the group, so she was first to hit the dance floor followed by Orihime who dragged Uryu and Tatsuki. Chad stayed near the bonfire with Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia urged as she came nearer and literally dragged him.

"No! Stop it midget! I don't like to dance!"

"Oh, please? Come on! Look! Even Uryu is dancing!"

"Yeah Ichigo, don't be such a pussy." Renji teased.

"I am not a pussy! Chad isn't even dancing!" Ichigo glanced at Chad's directions for support no more than to locate an unfilled spot.

"Whoopsy, look's like he's taken!" Rukia laughed herself while dancing to the music.

"Nah, just let him Rukia." Renji took Rukia's arms away from Ichigo and started dancing with her. Devoid of difficulty, Rukia allowed herself to be taken away.

Ichigo continued to observe the _couple_ dancing. His customary scowl deepened even more. The mere sight of Rukia dancing in other man's arms made Ichigo's stomach do back flips frantically. He doesn't know why but maybe because he's never seen Rukia before with any other guy. Or possibly because of Orihime's cookies. _The cookies must've caused this._ He concluded.

The sheer thought of Orihime's cookies being normal was horrific enough. But, having butterfly wrought cookies from her and actually eating them? Now that's remarkable, don't fail to remember that they thought it was delicious. Something must be erroneous with their stomachs. Most especially his and he doesn't think it's healthy.

_I need to visit the doctor first thing in the morning._ He sighed. If Uryu thought the cookie tasted good, then he is not a good doctor.

He tried to make a list on how to endure the rest of the days that he would spend here but he miserably failed. Poor strawberry.

Well, at least he learned a lesson tonight; butterflies in the stomach are not healthy.

* * *

**Charming.Murderess's Blabs: **So if it's IchiRuki, what about Renji? hmm.. Tatsuki and Renji? idk.. u tell me people..! oh, and btw,, who is interested in making Tatsuki wear a two-piece bikini on the next beach scene?? I really wanted to do it so badly,, but i'm scared people may not like it,, T.T 

here's the poll for Tatsuki's pair:

Shuuhei and Tatsuki [[i know he's not there yet but he'll arrive on the next chap!

Renji and Tatsuki

Tatsuki and a guy of ur choice from the anime of course.

Review is a must. No flames. But constructive Criticism accepted. ayts?

I won't improve in 'that sucked' you know.

and before i forget,, tnx to my beta Amerie-san! weee!

So, should I continue or should I pack my things and go?


	2. Magnetism

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a single strand of Ichigo's orange hair in his cracked cranium. Not even the song 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash suggested by my music lover friend Cache. whoot! cheers for Cache!

**Warnings: **Ichigo's foul mouth, Rukia's luring dance steps, and Rukia's 'other' men. Weee!

**

* * *

**

**The Chapter 2**

**Magnetism**

Loud banging hip-hop music made it's way to his eardrums. Contrasting laser, lights illuminated a mob of drunken and partying teenagers. His accustomed scowl plastered on his face isn't good as much as necessary to oblige the other girls away from him. He watched his other friends from the distant while drinking little by little with Chad.

Renji had his hair braided in cornrows style, trailing down to his back. He threw some hand signals to the DJ, shifting the song in an instant. Renji smirked.

Ichigo's eyes are now focused on Rukia who is evidently taking over the dance floor, making it as her ownership. Different kinds of people most likely men bordered her in a relatively too close perimeter. It makes his blood seethe. The mere sight of Renji beside her was appalling enough, now other men are surrounding her petite body as she dances, awing the crowd.

He noticed that it seems that his attention is frequently glued on Rukia. He didn't dare lay a hand on that subject.

He doesn't understand why but the song that she's dancing to seems to be mocking him. His scowl deepened at the notion and grabbed his drink.

"God hates me." He muttered at the same time as putting down his drink.

Chad glanced at him but didn't bother responding.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Whoo!_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Whoo!_

The song echoed in his cracked cranium. The song is annoying him to bits. Considering men are feasting over her petite figure. He surveys them determined on giving each guy who looks at her with death glares. No one appears to be concerned regarding him. Well, he is technically not Rukia's boyfriend, so why would they? Right?

_She gets lover than a muffla'_

_Even with her girlfriends _

_Show stopping with a hustla'_

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the Maserati_

_She wanna put it on me_

_Tryna show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight. Never sloppy_

_And got an entourage_

_And her own paparazzi_

"She's allowing those fucking bastards to get their hands on her." He muttered under his breath. He continued watching them devour her. He's having his individual battle with his subconscious mind.

To Rukia, she was just simply dancing.

_Now there she go again_

_Ridin' through the stormy weatha'_

_You betta button up _

_If you wanna go get her_

_Cause it is what it is_

_Er'rybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it boy_

_You better run for cover_

_Ay-ay! _

She dances effortlessly as more men darted to watch her. She enjoys attention. He knows it. She demands attention on her presence. She totally does. She doesn't say an utterance but body language says it all. Ever since in their preteen years it seems akin to a statute everyone has instinctively cultured.

"That song is ridiculous" He cursed the song, annoyed.

_(See it's a wrap) When she break them boys off a typhoon_

_(it's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon_

_(It's a wrap) now hold it steady 'cause she make a monsoon _

_(it's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes_

Of course, everywhere she goes, she gets attention. ALL the attention. Everyone senses a constant demeanor from her attention-grabbing aura.

_See what I'm sayin_

_She ain't playin_

_Yeah, she got them heads turnin'_

_You gon' hear it clack, clack_

_When them heels get to burnin'_

_Stiletto so fuego_

_She got her own label _

_And got us all doin' the tornado_

_Ay-ay!_

"God seriously hates me. Stupid song." He continued to curse under his breath and through all the years they've been together, Chad notices something dissimilar from Ichigo. It's like, _he's jealous_. Chad thought. Ichigo didn't goad to listen to the song again. Whoever made that song, he wants to slaughter him. Now.

Rukia cutely giggled as she made her way out of her devotee boys. Renji is trailing behind her. She walked nearer to Ichigo and ordered a drink from the bar tender.

"Bloody Mary, for the lady." The bar tender said as he passed the drink to Rukia.

"Orihime's lost it." She commented based on what she was watching; Orihime is dancing, uncontrollably. With Tatsuki, it's difficult to classify whether she's dancing or she's just being dragged by the couple.

Ichigo's eyes constantly initiate its way to Rukia's stance. She isn't wearing anything ostentatious at all. Just some standard hipster denims that hugged her hips flawlessly, along with a black sleeveless top that covers right below in her belly button with a phrase that says 'I'm Hot' in her chest showing an ample quantity of skin in her flat belly.

"Hey baby." A guy with black tresses and a tattoo of three vertical lines on the right area of his face and a gray horizontal bar on his left and number 69 just underneath it approached Rukia. He leaned in to give Rukia a soft kiss on the cheek and gave her a small embrace.

"Hey baby, nice beat you got there." Rukia reciprocated his motion.

_Baby?? How many boyfriends does this bitch have?!? _Ichigo thought studying them with shadowy eyes.

"Anything for you, shorty." His hands didn't leave Rukia's waist as he went through his drink and sat himself. Ichigo glared at him. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh, stop the tease." She lightly punched his left shoulder and stood herself in front of him in between his legs and leaned herself for a much more comfortable position.

"Kaien's taking over the control." Renji said as he became aware of the alteration of beats. He is a customary clubber in the area so he knows the beats of every DJ.

_Shorty?!? How come every time I call her shorty I get beaten up?!? Fuckin' midget. _Now Ichigo is very mad.

"So mind introducing me to your guests?"

"Oh yeah, Shuuhei this is Ichigo, and Sado. That," She pointed to Orihime, "the girl with auburn hair is Orihime, the guy is her boyfriend, Uryu and the other girl is Tatsuki." She ended.

"Nice to meet you, man." Shuuhei extended his free hand towards Ichigo.

"Che, no need for formalities, we're in a bar." He snorted.

"Oh.. kay" He drew back his hand and placed it on his drink. He decided that it would be better to offer Sado a cheer. Sado raised his drink in return as a symbol of acceptance.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." Renji taunted. Rukia looked at Ichigo with a smirk and leaned closer to Shuuhei. Shuuhei wrapped both of his arms around Rukia's waist by instinct and rested his chin on her bare shoulders going alongside Renji's mockery.

"I am not jealous!!" Ichigo glared.

"I didn't really mention a name, Ichigo. Don't be too obvious."

"I think he needs to cool down. Just wait for the other ladies, they're on their way." Shuuhei stated while resting his other arm of Rukia's shoulder and the other on his drink.

"Get your hands off her will you?!" Ichigo could no longer suppress his anger and finally stood up of his chair.

"Err, why?" Shuuhei asked bluntly mockery obvious in his tone.

"Yeah Ichigo, why?" Rukia finally helped with the teasing. Hey, she's the main topic of this argument right? So, why not? In addition, she loves seeing Ichigo explode in rage.

Now this silenced him. _Why?_ He never actually thought about it. Jealous? _No_. Or just plainly because he couldn't lay a finger on Rukia like the other men can. Clearly, he was envious. He also wanted to touch Rukia casually like all the other guys. Maybe if he danced.. _Wait, what?! Touch Rukia?? No way in hell! Rukia is a she-devil!! She is THE bitch. You can't like her. Ichigo get a hold of yourself!_ He mentally smacked, punched, kicked, slapped, or in other words, he mentally beat the crap out of himself.

He may never admit it to himself but he could feel that every fiber of his being is pulling him closer to Rukia. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Secretly, he wanted to do what Shuuhei is doing right now. He would never admit it, but Rukia seems to be attractive, not aloud at least.

A pleased smirk surfaced across the faces of Queen Malevolence Midget, and her two imbecile minions declaring their triumph, as Ichigo would put it.

"Hey, Rangiku! Over here!" Renji saw the other girls coming in.

Shuuhei allowed his hands to fall from Rukia and reach Rangiku. She gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"What the? Are you people on a three-some relationship?!" Ichigo stunned on what he has witnessed. He summoned up the things that ensued yesterday and tonight. Rukia on Renji's arms, then Shuuhei's arms around Rukia and calling her 'baby', now Shuuhei with another girl.

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo? I don't have a relationship with any of these guys, and if ever I did, why would you care?" Rukia finally snapped.

"I don't give a damn!!"

"Then quit you're nonsense yapping!" Ichigo was now towering above Rukia using his height advantage for superiority.

"If you don't have a relationship with any of these guy how come every time I call you shorty I get beaten up and he doesn't?!?" He pointed at Shuuhei at this but the said guy only snickered followed by Rukia.

"Simple. 'Cause you're an asshole and you deserve it. Besides, it's cute when he does it."

Rukia continued to giggle. Rukia loves her snide remarks for the reason that it always gets under Ichigo's skin. No matter how long they didn't see each other, she still knows how to play this game.

Ichigo couldn't think of an enhanced come back. She always prevails in their pointless fights. He sighed in defeat and decided to take refuge back into his stool.

Orihime, Uryu and Tatsuki walked back to the group presently in time to see Ichigo's defeat.

"What's going? What's with the mob Rukia?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Oh, guys this is Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu." She pointed each of them individually. "This is Shuuhei, Rangiku, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi." They all nodded as an indication of regard.

"Oh, and that bastard," She pointed Ichigo," He's Ichigo and that is Sado."

Ichigo grunted but might as well nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **why is Kaien suddenly in my story?? o.O i seriously have no idea,, maybe i do..shifty eyes wee! i just love torturing Ichigo, cuz don't u think rukia's been tortured enough in the real Bleach?? sniff anyhows, Shuuhei and Rangiku never really crossed my mind until someone gave me a review, so here they are, and Tatsuki and Renji are gonna develop soon.. but not too revealed, i still needed Renji to tease Ichigo. woot! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! and i'm sorry if nothing really happened here, i wasn't kinda satisfied with my work in this chap. T.T i don't know.. my mind isn;t really working.. constructive criticism applies.. i need them.. o.O

woot! tnx to my beta Amerie-san! man, i love that lady!


	3. Domestic or not Domestic?

**Disclaimer: **Still working on the Voodoo Doll trying to woo Tite Kubo on signing the legal ownership of Bleach to me, until then, it's not mine.

**Warnings: **Slight cursing, and Author's bad habit. Sorry, can't help it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Domestic or Not Domestic**

The dazzling cheerful sun made its access into Ichigo's room windows waking up the orange-haired jerk. Well, that really didn't wake him up. The commotion down stairs did. Therefore, with a groan he made his way to find out what the hell the upheaval is all about.

He had a terrible amount of headache from last night's event and an additional mayhem today won't be so good.

Chiruzu and Keigo's face was being intimate with the floor and the wall courtesy of Tatsuki. He saw Orihime in the sidelines watching the racket behind Uryu. Chad is sitting in the sofa not paying attention to the existing fuss watching TV. Mizuiru is sitting beside Chad chewing a gum. The picture looked normal. Nothing rings the alarm.

He allowed a lazy sigh to escape his lips and turned back to his room. Wait, something is missing in the picture. He looked back again, Chizuru and Keigo crying, Tatsuki with a proud smirk, Orihime's face looked worried, Uryu pushed back his ever-falling eyeglasses, Chad and Mizuiru in the same position. Something is really missing. _Rukia_.

"Hey guys, where's _my_ Rukia?" He absentmindedly asked the whole group who turned to face him fazed of what he just said was his.

"_You're _Rukia?!" Tatsuki asked suddenly interested to sleepy orange-head.

"Rukia-san is in the kitchen Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime excitedly beamed. Still in thought about Tatsuki's words and thinking for an explanation, his alarms suddenly rose into a red alert. The sentence Orihime just held didn't sound suited. Putting Rukia and kitchen together in one sentence _never_ sounded fitting.

His eyes grew wide in realization.

"What?!" Just as he was about to run for the kitchen, dense smoke came from it's direction. Why did nobody smell something burning?

As fast as his reflex could react Uryu ran through the kitchen and searched for the fire extinguisher.

Ichigo ran in the same direction searching for a certain annoying midget.

The front door opened revealing a braided, tattooed, red hair followed by black tresses.

"It's pretty hot in here.. Woah! What in the world?!" Renji suddenly gasped. Perceiving the smoke impending from the kitchen only means one thing, _Rukia. _Renji and Kaien thought in unison.

"Call the friggin' fire department!!" Kaien exclaimed while running after Renji.

* * *

"Rukia, how many times do we have to tell you, you are _not_ the domestic type of woman!" Renji bawled at the midget sitting in the couch in front of him.

"What is that suppose to mean??" She retorts in response.

"That you _can't_ cook! Do you wonder why Byakuya never allows you to live on your own?! Because you are not used to domestic work! You can't take care of yourself without burning the house down!"

"I can take care of myself pretty well, genius!"

Rukia stood herself in the couch just so she could overlook Renji.

"Then explain why every time you step in the kitchen, or the laundry room, or gets your hands in any cleaning material it causes destruction?!"

"I'm just not used to it!"

"And you never will! You can't even open a simple juice box all by yourself!"

"That's not my fault that they're too complicated to open, Mr. Domestic!"

Both their foreheads were now against each other.

"Ok guys, the firemen said nothing much is damaged. But you might as well not be able to cook in the kitchen for today. Byakuya said he already hired people to fix the kitchen and replace all the damaged appliances and whatnot's. 'said they'll be here today."

Kaien said as he turned to the skirmishing duo. Both of his hands behind his head and eyes closed as he fell in the couch with a pliable thud unaware of the duo's reaction.

"When you said 'they' you meant the people who'll fix the kitchen right?" Renji asked hoping for a positive answer.

"I think 'they' meant the people who'll fix the kitchen WITH Byakuya." That is definitely NOT a positive answer.

Rukia and Renji's mouth fell ajar.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rukia fell down the couch beside Kaien still stunned of what he said.

"Grimaced of your horrible cooking?" Ichigo teased from the background.

He waited for a come back. Nothing.

"It's bigger than that Ichigo." Renji's fazed façade showed horror and fear, as if the worst thing in the world has yet to come.

"What could possibly be worse than leaving Rukia alone in the kitchen?" Ichigo snorted.

"Byakuya's arrival." Ichigo turned pale. Out of all the comebacks, this has to be the best, and the worst.

"You have got to be kidding me." Recurring Rukia's words his face reflected terror and fear replication of Renji's expression.

Kaien could care less in their currently shocked, in terror, scared faces.

"Call the others in. We need a plan. See me in the library." Rukia motioned to Renji who solemnly nodded. Kaien lay in the sofa beside fazed Ichigo.

_**In the library..**_

Rukia stood in front of all her friends who were listening attentively to whatever plot she has. With a pen and a stick, she stood beside her sketchpad. Ichigo grunted at the sight but had no other option but to sit him on one of the chairs.

She fakes cough. "It seems we have an emergency on our hands. Agents, I suggest you listen attentively if you want to survive our tragic faith. I suppose you have all been informed of my brother's nearing visit."

She heard a few 'uh-huh's and 'ok's, a few nods, a grunt and a sigh. She earned nothing from stoic a Chad.

She flipped open the cover of the sketchpad which revealed a horribly deformed tall bear with long black hair, dogs/cats and 10 little bunnies with different, odd hair colors. (**A/N**: I suppose the dogs/cats are the people fixing the kitchen)

"This is my Nii-sama" she pointed the tall bear. "This is his minions" she shifted the tip of her stick to the cats/dogs "and this is us."

"Rukia, why am I being part of this?" Kaien questioned.

"Shut up. You're the one who called Nii-sama! You should at least take your share of his wrath." And of course, he decided he couldn't possibly do anything to leave.

"You stupid suck up." Ichigo glared at him.

"I am not a suck up, you stupid strawberry." Kaien fired back.

"Then why the hell did you call her brother?!"

Their eyes are now sending invisible electric shocks to each other.

"'Cause if I hadn't no one will and nobody could ever fix the kitchen!"

"Shut up! Both of you idiots!" They glared at her, but she held a stronger, colder, and scarier glare. They both slumped back in their sits with 'hmp'.

"Now, back to the plan," she turned to the next page that had a large 'PLAN A' written on it and consisted a tall bear with a talking balloon, and 10 well behaved bunnies on a couch. (**A/N:** Imagine how hard it is to draw that.) "Nii-sama will talk. And probably garnish us with his sermon."

She flipped the page again and thanks heavens, it didn't consist of any deformed demonstrations. But it contents this:

_PLAN A_

_Don't do anything unless necessary._

_Don't say anything save when asked and needed._

_(For idiots specifically Ichigo, Renji, Chizuru, Keigo, Kaien, Mizuiro)DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. _

"Why the fuck am I being called idiot?!" Ichigo glared.

"If you wanna survive until tomorrow you better sit your damn ass down!" Ethereal stillness took over for a few moments.

"Do we have a Plan B Kuchiki-san?" Orihime chirped in.

"Fortunately we do. If Plan A fails we would have to settle for the last plan."

She turned the page once again. It revealed:

_PLAN B_

_Run for your lives._

Everyone gulped, except for Kaien and Chad. Ichigo's tough, but Byakuya is really scary nonetheless. Kaien has gotten used to Byakuya since his older sister is associates with him and met him a few times already. About Chad, well, it is what to expect from the mentioned guy.

Silent breathes and nervous gulps surrounded the whole area. The others have just met the great Byakuya Kuchiki. Icy cold death glares roamed the hunched teenagers in assembly. As PLAN A goes, no one does anything. Finally, a cold, dark male voice broke the silence.

"Rukia, you have acted irresponsibly." He simply says. He had long black hair held back by two silver hair ornaments. He wore a stoic façade that will scare the shit out of anyone who dared look at him.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama." Rukia bowed her head as to face the floor.

"You are forgiven." The tone in his voice didn't change. It didn't give any hint of emotion. As always.

"Thank you Nii-sama" She said tilting her head into a normal level.

"You are no longer allowed to stay here without _proper adult_ supervision."

"But Nii-sama? You promised me this vacation." She protests.

"Yes, I remember quite frankly. And you will still have it, BUT with adult supervision."

"Huh?" A very confused Rukia inquired her obvious misunderstanding.

"I have this _peer_ of mine, and to my great regret, he was the only adult available for the task."

"Calm down Byakuya. I'll take care of your little sister and her friends." A guy wearing a ridiculous white and green beach hat and a clog came out of nowhere beside Byakuya, patting his well adorned head. Byakuya gave the coldest glare that wished him deader than dead than any words could ever comprehend. He quickly snatched back his hand afraid what of what Byakuya could possibly do.

Through all the ranting a hand slowly crept, it's way to another. Tatsuki was oblivious with the current activity of her hand. Renji was shocked at this but didn't flinch. The owner of the offended hand looked at the owner of the offending hand next to him. A girl with short black hair returned the gaze. Both their eyes dropped at the touching hands. A tint shade of pink filled the cheeks of both parties and they both drew back their hands faster than the speed of light.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. My beta is too busy. But trust me, just one chapter of her story, and everything is forgotten. you should really check it out. I insist. wee! Reviews are love matey's! It keeps Byakuya's sword fast, shiny, and pretty! Wee! 

**Amerie-san:** ZOMG! loved the chap of ur story! it was so worth the wait! and besides,, it's ok.. lol.. i'm not usually the most patient person, but like I said, it was all worth it.


	4. Opposites Attract

**Disclaimer: **Standard and witty ones apply. Savvy?

**Warnings: **Bathroom scene following, uhm. hatred? yeah. and a little bit of confusion.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Opposites Attract**

Cold water ran through his boisterous orange hair downward to his body like diminutive waterways. The solitary sound to be renowned was the running water from the shower and his even breathing. A squeaking sound from the lever of the shower marked the end of the session. He draped a towel athwart his waist and wiped the rest of his body.

Now out of the shower he faced the bathroom mirror that revealed his trademark scowl. He started to march nearer the basin through the icy bathroom floor. He indolently lifted his toothbrush to start the basic routine. After brushing he placed his brush back to it's ought pose when the door unexpectedly burst open to expose a raven-haired midget who's face seem to become flushed at the very second. She stopped dead on her tracks right in front of the bathroom's door, her left hand at the doorknob, her mouth agape, cheeks burning, stomach flipping, but heck; she loves what she's seeing. A wet, hot, gorgeous and almost naked Ichigo fresh from the shower, now if only he would take off that stupid tow- _Wait, what?! Did I just call Ichigo hot? No way! No way! You stupid jerk! Get a hold of yourself! It's just Ichigo _–naked- _No! damnit! He's a bastard! A jerk! An asshole! He is THE Ichigo! You can't like him! _–but admit you like what you're seeing-_ No stop it!_

She was shoved out of her thoughts by a well-known, infuriating, _hot_ male voice.

"You perverted midget! What the hell are you doing invading my privacy!?" Ichigo glared while trying to wrap himself with the superfluous towel on his hands. Wait, is Rukia blushing? Heck yes, an indiscernible grin suddenly tugged on his face as he put down the towel. She has been driving him fanatical pretty much a few days now, but seeing THE Kuchiki Rukia open and close her mouth repetitively like a stupid goldfish and being stunned, this moment is priceless. Her face is redder than Renji's hair and her eyes couldn't stop looking at him. Oh yeah, he is so much loving this.

"I.. uh… uhm…" she gulped, what the hell happened to her voice? What the fuck happened to her 'I'm-cooler-than-thou' image? Is she starting to like Ichigo? Wait, starting? She wasn't sure. She loved Kaien in the past 3 years since she went back here. But they broke up about a year ago. Did she like him because he looked like Kaien? Or did she love Kaien because he looked like Ichigo. Question is, does he like her back? Well he did seem kinda jealous and he got angry when he saw other men lurking around her right? Yes, _oh shit Rukia, speak you stupid jerk!_

"I.. uhmm.. Wow..." her palms were starting to sweat madly, her eyes was feasting of his almost naked, wet body. Then the holy image she was beholding started to walk closer to her, a sinister grin placed across his face. It was the smirk he used when he was about to do something _very_ badass. He liked the feedback he got from her. He liked to have his own personal privacy but heck to it. If he was gonna get the same reaction from Rukia every time she invades his privacy well then so be it. It's a sweet price.

"Well Kuchiki? Are you gonna have an ample explanation why you're feasting right now at my almost naked body or are you gonna keep staring?" He kept on walking closer.

"I… uh…" she let out short, shallow breathes she can't take this, no, too hot. But no, she IS Rukia Kuchiki, she got an image to protect, Ichigo couldn't defeat her, never. She can't fuel up his stuck-up conceit.

"Well…?" too close. His body was now towering in her petite figure; she started to back down in his room. She kept on trying to keep her stare on his face but her eyes kept on falling on the well-built chest in front of her. God, how she wished she could just jump right on him and devour him. She can no longer find her voice. She tried to speak but nothing came, just unfilled superficial air. She felt herself backed up opposition against the wall.

"Well?" He asked again, he placed his left arm next to her face against the wall and moved his face closer to hers. Oh yeah, he was so badass!

His breath tickled her face, he is too close. She thought. His face was no less than three inches away from hers. When she found her senses, she motioned her index finger to trail down from his jaw line through his muscle chest. His body still damped from the shower. It was soft, smooth and wet. She liked it a lot. She smirked at his reaction; she gave him a taste of his own medicine. She then realized she was wearing a bikini, a cute little bikini with strawberry pattern prints with a matching see-through lilac sarong skirt draped across her waist. She inched her face a little closer with a grin matching his,

"I was just gonna ask you if you would like to join us at the beach… everyone's already outside you know." She continued to trail down his abs, _so sexy_. She allowed her breath to tingle with his as she bit her lower lip in a lustful manner, what a bitch.

He felt goose bumps all around his body. The little hairs at the back of his neck rose as she sent chills down his spine.

"So are you gonna come?" A hint of triumph danced across her purple orbs as she raised a thin well-trained eyebrow for emphasis.

"I… uh…" His words stuttered officially declaring her price. She smirked. He gulped at looked down at the midget... just a little closer and her lips would be against his, he thought. He found his confidence again and tried to inch a little more closer, slowly, enough to give her time to back down, just a little more…

"What the?!" A fazed Kaien stood at the opening of Ichigo's room eyes bloodshot as if he'd seen a ghost. They were about to… about to… kiss. He could barely even find his sanity at the thought. _They _were about to kiss. He watched both of them pull away faster than the human eye could comprehend with a hint of guilt and frustration in their eyes, both blushing furiously.

Unnerving stillness enveloped the trio. No one spoke. However, Kaien decided to break the silence,

"I… I'm sorry… I was… uh… looking for you… Rukia." He looked down.

"I'll just… uhm… come back later…" He started to maneuver his heels in the opposite direction when Rukia spoke.

"No! uhm what is it Kaien?" She asked then jogged away from Ichigo, the said abandoned man was flaring with vehemence at Kaien. He just needed to come at the right moment didn't he?

"Can we go and talk privately?" Kaien asked, but it sounded more as if he pleaded. Ichigo didn't like it. Talk privately? What the hell does he have to talk _privately_ to _his_ Rukia? It's not like he's gonna ask Rukia to go out with him right? _Oh, shit._ He thought, he never actually asked Rukia about her past relationships, but why would he? Because he likes her, he won't be able to admit it, aloud at least. How does Rukia feel? Does she like him back? She acts the same way around all the other guys. He gave her the chance to pull away a while ago, but she didn't. But then again, this IS Rukia, maybe she was just playing along. With her, you can never be sure, but she would never play with emotions, but with Ichigo, they were like that long before. They would constantly insult and pester each other, but they never talk about relationships deeper than friendship. No, they were scared to even touch that matter.

"Yeah, sure." He heard her say as she walked obliviously away from the angry, almost naked and wet Ichigo. He watched her march with those slim legs. How can someone have such slender, sexy legs when they're too short? Heck to it, all the Gods and Goddesses must really hate him. They made Rukia short and sexy with an impossible lithe legs and she was wearing a bikini with strawberry pattern prints! In addition, when they were about to kiss he arrives and ruins the moment! But what would happen if Kaien never arrived? Could she be laughing at his stupidity right now or will they still be sucking each other's faces? He preferred the latter much better.

Kaien didn't exactly know why he wanted to talk to Rukia. But when he saw that they almost kissed, he felt an impulsive inclination to take Rukia away from that citrus head as far as possible. They broke up about a year ago after their one and a half year relationship. He felt as if he lost all his interests to Rukia so he broke up with the said woman. Another reason is he went to England to study for college last year and he didn't think that a long distance relationship would work. Now he went back here for a vacation. As usual, he saw Rukia again in one of those clubs he used to play DJ after one year of cold treatment. Rukia seemed to have moved on and Renji finally had the guts to ask her out. He wasn't sure if Rukia agreed or not. But he didn't really care about that, so why now? Is it because Ichigo is a threat? He knew Ichigo was Rukia's other best friend when she moved to Karakura but she never told him about any romantic relationship between them. But they were about to kiss! He saw it! It was just like his and Rukia's first kiss, just like an exact replica except Rukia wasn't wearing a bikini and he wasn't moist and almost naked.

When he considered it safe to talk he started,

"Uhm… Rukia… " He mumbled incoherently.

"Yeah?" She asked with curiosity. She too, was mad at him for interrupting what was about to happen, it was so close, yet he chose the perfect timing to ask her something. Great, just great.

"Uhm… about last year…" his eyes never fixing with hers "about us…" he was now having a thumb battle, how unlikely of him, "you know… last year…" Rukia couldn't quite decipher whatever he was trying to say but it had something to do with their past. Rukia didn't like this.

"Yes, Kaien?" She asked, nervous.

"Well, about our past… I thought I didn't feel anything for you anymore…" his gaze in opposition to Rukia's seeking and curious ones. She remained silent and he took it as a sign so he continued…

"I was wrong… I ended our relationship last year because I thought it would be a hindrance in my studies…"

"A hindrance?" her left eyebrow rose in annoyance. How dare he say that their relationship was a hindrance?

"Well, you know, long distance relationships… they're hard to maintain." He was now looking at her eyes. His showed pleading, hers was disappointment and annoyance.

"Well, if you want to I could've studied in England with you!" She glared at him, how irresponsible, arrogant, and immature! He didn't even think of how she would feel!

He was shocked at her, yes, seriously, why didn't he think of that? Rukia was one of the nobles; they could easily afford to let her study in any school that she would please.

"I… uh… I'm sorry Rukia…" he looked down again. He was stupid.

"I already forgave you Kaien…" she stated it flat and cold. He was soundless.

"Is that all? The others are still waiting for us at the beach." She said in monotone parallel to what she's used at her last comment. She couldn't care less to whatever Kaien has to say. She was livid at him for suspending that little scene with Ichigo, and also for saying that their relationship was an impediment, but mostly because of the first one.

"Um… no…" he blushed lightly "I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me again?" After his statement, he looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, arms crossed in annoyance, and a straight face. That isn't good. Then her arms fell along with her shoulders and her other features. She looked down at him almost begging for forgiveness to whatever she was about to say to the person.

"You know, I _was_ gonna do anything you'd ask I just needed you to say it. If you wanted to study in England, you could've told me so I would've followed you. But…" she paused. He looked at her as if she has three heads.

"It's Ichigo isn't it?" His expression now gone and face back into a normal scowl and his terrifying dark irises.

"What?" She was surprised. What does he mean by… then it hit her.

"Awhile ago, both of you were about to kiss." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world with a slight smirk of amusement. Rukia formed an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh, that… I'm not really sure about that…" she rapidly found something attention-grabbing in her toes and sustained amusing herself to remain her head down and veil the blush that was divulging her.

"Well, from what I saw, none of you was planning to pull away." She remained still as if a little girl being scolded.

"Don't worry, I understand. I won't bother you about our past again." Now it was her who was looking at him with a bemused look much like of a child.

"Still friends?" He asked with a confident smirk as he offered her his hands. She looked at it and smiled. Though Kaien and Ichigo were a lot like similar, they have a big divergence about solemn matters. She was mad at him, but shoved it aside when she hugged him. They were gonna remain friends after-all. She didn't know how Ichigo felt about her but she was just gonna wait. Just like what she did with Kaien, she waited until he had the guts to tell her how he felt. However, is she ready to face everything again? She had uncertainties and past ordeals about her past relationship, but she was just gonna go with the flow. It would be called negligence but she could care less.

Kaien wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist warmly with the utmost intentions. Rukia can never be his now. He understood, but as long as he is Rukia's friend, he will take all that he could get. Nevertheless, if that bastard breaks Rukia's heart, he's sure as hell he would seek for every trace of his existence and beat the living daylights out of him. For now, he was gonna treasure this moment as long as it lasts. After a few moments, Rukia pulled back and smiled. He smiled back, a big cheesy grin that he reserved only for Rukia.

"Race yah." She said with a smirk. Rukia let out a soft chuckle before running away from him and making him chase after her.

"Midget." He chuckled and ran after her.

Ichigo went out of the house and looked for both of them. He didn't like what Kaien wanted to talk _privately _to Rukia about. He was petrified when he saw Rukia's arms wrapped around Kaien's and Kaien coiled his arms around Rukia's waist. Right now, he wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard who ruined their kiss and now took his chances with Rukia. _Perfect._ He thought. Now he would never have the chance with Rukia. But what about a while ago? She didn't seem to pull back. Of course, she was Rukia, she was playing, he mused to himself. His scowl deeper than before and his body seemed not working when he watched them chase each other down the beach, he couldn't take it. He went back to the house and decided a book would clear off his mind… for a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Yes, so i finally decided to start the pressure around Rukia and Ichigo and Kaien. Kaien's role in this story is not yet over! -evil girl- this story is no where near over but this story would have to stay in a looooooooooong term hiatus. i know, crappy right? i'm so sorry, but my parents are gonna arrive soon and my computer hours would be shortened. and it's x-mas, well, this is your x-mas gift mates, and a one-shot that i'll post after this. it's not a christmas fic, lol. and this story is dedicated to my wonderful beta Amerie-san, she asked me if i could make it hotter. ;-) i hope i satisfied that. lol well, merry christmas and happy new year! see yah guys after that! more reviews please? it makes my christmas more merrier and it makes santa's sleigh fly! wee! 


	5. You Can't Fight Gravity

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... we all know that. Oh great! Now I'm depressed again. happy now?

**Author's Note: **This is more like a RenTats chappie, so if you're not a fan of the couple... please accept my apologies... but don't worry! More of IchiRuki will go on the next chapters... and it's not like the whole chap is dedicated to the couple... lol... it's just like a little twist to make way for IchiRuki... I just need to get started on this couple. ayts? Oh, and this is my first attempt in writing a fighting/sparring scene.. so please bare with me... it's just a very short scene really... oh... and the hiatus is over! weee! I'm back, and school is too, now I just need to figure out how to squeeze this thing into my schedule... lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_This is an edited version because I made a HUGE mistake. please accept my sincere apologies._

**You Can't Fight Gravity**

For three whole fucking days, his scowl has attained a whole new point of penetration. He was more intractable than a livid feline cat, brasher than a mother dog. Yes, there is positively something immoral with Ichigo Kurosaki. Whatever the hell it is, he would tell not a sole person.

He watched them with fiery eyes, each stare doomed to burn bottomless within the man beside her. He was mad, he was so damn mad. He wanted to assault him right now like a crazy maniac and pull his guts out. How dare he touch her? He whispers something into her ears that generates her giggle, that annoying giggle that he loved to heed. He just watched them no matter how much he wants to lash out his ass and declare her as his possession it won't ensue. Rukia Kuchiki is unreachable. She was the girl next-door type of girl, smart enough to be one of the men, but flirty enough to make them all want her. She would lead you into an unexpected climax without any effort, and leave you gawking for the rest of your life. This was her trick, and she didn't even know it, or did she? He curses himself again for even coming into the trip that they planned. He _fucking_ hates it, and he unflappably _fucking_ hates _him_.

The majority of the men he knows are longing for Rukia. Except Chad, that guy never talked to him about girls, and Uryu, a man who fell head over heals for Orihime even when they were still in high school. Nevertheless, the rest of them, are all trying to claim Rukia Kuchiki, but only one bastard succeeded. A man named Kaien Shiba, a name that got the foremost spot on his massacre list. What was with him that Ichigo didn't have? A lot of things maybe. He was a noble similar to Rukia, born with a silver spoon. He doesn't care; this guy took _his_ Rukia away from him. A man who studies in Europe he has heard, brother of the landlord of one of the prime corporation in Japan, factual he may not be as glorious as he is, but he isn't that dire himself. His father is a doctor who doesn't earn half as ghastly, and he was now in one of the most prestigious universities in Japan. He has what this man has, so what did Rukia see in him in the first place? It remains anonymous for this citrus-headed teenager. He sighed in defiant as he stares at the void floor.

She was jaded so she decided to take a hike down the shore, and maybe a little practice later. The gust blew over her short, dim tan locks as she jogged. She heard Renji was a black belt in Karate just like herself, and a few other more martial arts. He seems… interesting. She started to marvel how can someone have a hair as red as his, but growing up with Ichigo, she shoved it away. He has a lot of ethnic tattoos all over his body, and his hair seems soft. She wants to know how it feels like to touch his long hair. She's always had a short hair ever since her childhood. Maybe she should have a long hair for an alteration. Her thoughts were startled when she viewed a recognizable crimson hair. She smirked, not even trying to bother to ponder the reason for it.

There was something very interesting about her. She wasn't like the other girls that he met, and she hits _very_ hard. They said that she was a black belt in a few martial arts. He won't question that. He clutched his stomach when he felt something moving inside his anatomy. _What the hell?_ He thought. He has been receiving this effect ever since that 'incident' when she inadvertently touched his hands. She has been jogging pretty much a long time now so she was a little sweaty. He looked at her, true, she doesn't have long sleek hair, or huge blessings just like Rangiku, or Orihime but she looks _very_ attractive in her own way… wait… attractive?!

"Yo. Redhead." She called over to him.

"'Sup?" Renji called back.

"Nothing, just running around." He wants to touch her, but why? He didn't care; he was Renji Abarai after all. His motto was 'fight first, ask later'. Touch her, he pondered again, fight her?

"Sparring?" He challenged, just right, she mused.

"Bring it." They both smirked. She was wearing lose clothing so it would be very easy for her to move, but he took off his shirt but decided to leave his wife-beater. Since when did he become so modest? As for her, she was a little disappointed.

They both drew back in respective stance and bowed. In whatever martial art, respect for your opponent was always important, nonetheless, beating the crap out of him too.

They both regained in fighting stance, hint of excitement dancing in each other's eyes. Nervousness hidden in the pits of their stomach but the longing to feel the skin of each other was inevitable. Someone needs to attack first. They both have even breaths and eyes ready to see through attacks and hands in defense.

"So what? Are you just gonna stand there?" Tatsuki taunted.

"I believe it's ladies first." He fought back. Both of their postures still in defense no one dared put their fortification down. It was one of the major rules of the game.

"No such rule applies to me." She smirked again. Was this guy going easy on her? She'll show him.

He gave her a big mulish grin and counterfeited an attack. She slid back by her left foot and attacked with her right leg geared up for a 45 kick. He swiftly dodged and followed up with an out-in kick. Tatsuki eluded the attack, Matrix fashion, to protect her head that was the focal objective and sidestepped. She positioned her knife hand assail and tried to strike the rear of his neck, the chief motive for this attack, knock the living daylights out of your opponent. It would've been an effortless win if he didn't trip her right leg to the front and grabbed her waist sending her down on the sand with their bodies intertwined.

The cunning simplicity of his plot was able to accommodate the demise of the great Arisawa Tatsuki. How can such swift movement of martial art look so beautiful yet utterly painful? The great Arisawa Tatsuki has fallen by the arms of Renji Abarai. She has fallen, literally. She was dragged by the pull of gravity and the potency of his arms. Fight back, she says to herself. She needs to fight back, she can't fall. Not for this man, no. Fall for this man? Did she? No, she retorts again. She just finds him interesting. That's all. Nothing more. Her collapse was akin to a motion picture in a time-consuming shift impending to it's climax, focusing on the grand fall or victory of the focal character or the antagonist.

"So Byakuya hired you, huh?" Yoruichi called out to the man in a hat and a stick. He grinned mischievously, but didn't bother to spare her a peek.

"Ah… Yoruichi, my cute little kitty." He purred as a vein precariously throbbed on her temple and a foot sent him face former, splat down the well-carpeted floor.

"That's Shihoin-sama for you." In addition, she dug her heels a little bit harder on his skull.

"Fuf fy fove! I paffod fajj noo wiff youtf fasgt fampe!" –Translation from moron: But my love! I cannot call you with your last name!- He tried to squirm away from her, but she buried his face deeper with her heels.

"Yah know, you could cause a hole in that marble floor." Soi Fong said the _most_ evident thing in the world as she propped her self down the soft divan with a pliable 'thud'. Obviously not so oblivious of what's going on, and very much didn't really give a damn even if the man being intimate with the floor bleeds, she turned on the TV besides the commotion.

A raven-haired female arrived shortly to verify what the turmoil is in relation to and gasped for all sake's mercy.

"Oh my God! You guys!" She scampered to Yoruichi and tried to impede the woman from killing the man below her figure. Urahara was rather grateful at Rukia's concern; he didn't know that the kid actually cared.

"I don't want blood in the carpet you know! There has been enough damage in the kitchen already! So you guys stop that!" Urahara's grin fell lopsided and Yoruichi gave a successful sneer. So the _kid_ really cared… about the carpet.

"Hey Rukia, I'm having this little party at my house, you guys wanna come?" Yoruichi has always been the unsurpassed host of each bash. And Rukia of course was the life of _every_ party. Rukia smirked, her evil, little devious, naughty smirk. Yoruichi knew what it clearly meant.

"Guys! Look at this!" Keigo beamed in the window and saw the view on the beach, Renji, intertwined with Tatsuki, only with his wife-beater shirt on. Everyone nearly sprinted to gaze at the vista.

"How can he have such hormones running so early in the morning?" Urahara asked and received a fatal glare from Yoruichi's burning golden orbs.

"I thought Tatsuki was a _straight_ tomboy?" Keigo asked, puzzled.

"A _straight _tomboy?" Came a bamboozled reply from Mizuro.

"I never imagined that he would manage to be on top." Ichigo commented.

"Not to mention, dare touch Tatsuki." He added.

"That would be like a 'Lucifer meets Satan' moment." Yoruichi sustained.

"Not to mention something like 'chaos marries apocalypse' episode." Chizuro added in the upheaval going on.

"Wait, why aren't they doing anything?" Rukia wondered and everyone looked at her for a second, but nodded in conformity afterwards.

"Err, they don't know what to do?" Mizuiro stated his estimation. And Soi Fong sighed in the milieu.

"They need my expertise in this subject!" Keigo beamed gloriously with twinkling eyes.

"No duh." Rukia alleged.

"How did you even know what 'expertise' meant?" Ichigo raised, for the reason that the most recent time he checked, Keigo was the dumbest person he has ever met.

"MTV!" He conceitedly wore his dumbness.

"Makes sense." Yes, Ichigo is still precise about it; he is still as dumb as ever.

They profoundly walked the path through Tatsuki and Renji who were mutually lying in the sand tangled with each other and non-moving.

"So are you guys gonna start making out or just lay there looking like total idiots?" Soi Fong first broke out the question, which earned her appalling looks from her peers with glossy eyes from Keigo and Chizuro, who started to pace nearer to the alleged girl. The petite Chinese girl is still soundless with her measures; as if a devious ninja with a mission on discreet, they didn't even know she followed them.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Yoruichi was immediate to obstruct the perverted foolish people before they were even 12inches away from their initial location.

"Urahara Kisuke. You are in-charge of these kids! I can't believe you're letting this kind of thing to happen. At least get them a room or something!" Enraged, Yoruichi glared to the said guy in a hat and with a stick.

"But Yoruichi, my sweet little kitty, you know they won't give a damn to whatever I say!" Urahara purred while staring at the blazing Yoruichi who was on her way on building his kismet. The poor man held on to his stick as if he was holding on for his dear life.

"I told you _never_ to call me that! And I said call me 'Shihoin-sama' you blonde-headed bastard!" Just as she was about to prepare for Urahara's grim state Soi Fong spoke.

"Wow, that was actually a good logic." Soi Fong has been a little bit forthcoming today, they all noticed. The petite Chinese girl was just laid-back, not that being chatty is a bad thing for them, it's just a little bit… peculiar.

"Good point." Rukia nodded in agreement followed by the others.

"What?! Making out?!" Tatsuki recovered first from their initial shock and looked down on their intertwined bodies. She then realized their discomfited position, blushed feverishly, and kicked Renji off her.

"Oof-" He then at a snail's pace recovered because of the _very_ hard kick that she delivered and quickly defended himself.

"Oh my wonderful Tatsuki! You could've told me you want me; I would've handled you much better!" Keigo purred as he shifted his track from Soi Fong to Tatsuki and was met a _hard_ kick in the groin.

"I am not interested in you, you imbecile pervert!"

"Oh come on Tatsuki, there's no need to be shy about it." Ichigo teased and saw then look on Tatsuki's eyes. It imitated blood, pain, chaos, and more pain. He gulped.

"You orange-headed bastard." A vein throbbed in her temple. Ichigo is gonna be in a _lot_ of agony after she's done.

She walked closer to Ichigo, and he walked backwards, it was the only thing he could do since running away won't do him any good.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Orihime beamed from the driveway waving her hands frantically in the air. Tatsuki saw an additional raven-haired girl and she ran for it. Actually, everyone else did excluding Soi Fong, Kaien, Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi who didn't know the said person and a petrified Ichigo; he didn't know this was part of the plan.

"Oh my God! You're finally here!" Rukia beamed excitedly at her guest ignorant of what the said guest might beget.

* * *

**Charming Murderess's blahs: **Reviews make me happy! Oh, and is it true that Bleach is coming back in Cartoon Network on the 10th? Please... review with your opinion, and if you happen to somehow know that the news is true, oh, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM accepted.

_I am so sorry. I have been so reckless. Please, please, please, accept my apologies. only a teeny, tiny bit was changed but this would make a very huge key role on the next chapters of the story. And the reason for this 'little BIG mistake' is... my carelessness and some stupid guy named... well... i'll keep his identity until I see him in person and when i can actually feel his skin against mine... and break EVERY bone he has in his anatomy. Once again, i'm sorry. and thanks to **jazzjackrabbit, **because of her/his review, I wouldn't have noticed my mistake. To my beta Amerie-san, you're awesome girl! _


	6. Don't Let me Fall Again

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't even dare owning it.

**Author's Pleads to survive: **It's been sooooooo long! I'm so sorry!! I've been so busy!! Please forgive me. I have more work now. -cry- I would have to end this in the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Don't Let Me Fall Again**

She watched the gradual downpour from the leaden tinted sky. She reminisced through memoirs of grief and agony. The day before, the sky wasn't gray; it was dyed with a happy, jovial blue overriding the entire sky vicinity only obscured by slight white clouds, bejeweled and perfected by the dazzling golden sun. Funny how a perfect day can turn into a fate turning, painstaking experience.

She watched from the sidelines of the wreak havoc that occurred yesterday. It played on the canvas of her sanity as if some horror film she was condemned to watch for eternity. Her façade grimaced when she saw Ichigo's dumbfounded expression. They paced nearer and nearer to each other then finally touching, as time, for Rukia, froze at the momentum. All positive emotions drenched out of her existence as it was replaced by envy, rage, loathing, and pain. It seemed as though her soul was sucked out of her body down to the deepest depths of hell. She blinked back her betraying tears as time went back to it's customary pace. Yes, she was so damn excited to see Senna again, but that was before she became her most horrific, reviled, and dreaded nightmare.

The storm tossed ocean seemed to replicate her agitate emotions as the wave clashed to the shore as if hammering on her broken heart. The rain danced through the malevolent waves creating minor ripples making the scene more thespian and more out of control. The shore was the only obstacle keeping the ocean from devastating the whole house akin to her pride that was the only thing keeping her from ripping off Senna into tiny little shreds of human sushi and sashimi, only a little more sinister.

How dim-witted can she possibly be, to consider that Ichigo might like her back? She created a hushed mirth at her own futility. Of course, he was Ichigo after-all. The bathroom episode was not anything but a gag for him. He was just playing along like his typical self, trying to annoy the crap out of her. Her tiny grimaced smile went void as she felt a dull ache in her heart. After that bathroom incident he spaced himself farther from her. He was scowling more than usual, and _never_ looked her in the eye since then. He was giving her cold shoulders which irate her more.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was _so_ in love with Kaien, and was so broken hearted when he left her. He was her original love, her prince charming per se. It resembled a fairy-tale love story for her. She lived in a bitter, impassive household with her older brother, and then Kaien befriended her, as if a prince coming from another realm, she allowed a lithe giggle to escape her lips, thinking about her juvenile behavior. She was so damn broken hearted for what seemed like forever, acted as if she was undead. She waited excruciatingly for the day when Kaien would come back without prior notice, take her in his arms, and declare her as his possession. After about a year, Renji was finally able to knock some sagacity back into her, slapping her with reality at hand. _Kaien left her and chose his own future. He did it for his own good._ Reality struck her as prompt as lightning thus she broke down to let out one more cry and swearing to herself that this is the very last time that she is going to cry for some guy. But look where she is now, she is sitting at the veranda of her colossal hollow bedroom, watching the storm tossed ocean diametrically opposed with it, thinking about some guy who looked _a lot_ similar to Kaien. The day she utterly waited for came, when Kaien said he sought to seize her back, her wish came true, it was right in front of her, all she needs to do is acknowledge it, she could have, yet she didn't. She could love any other guy, but why Ichigo? Why does it have to be this orange-headed bastard who apparently has his heart kept back for some other girl? Why does the girl have to be Senna? Why does she have to be friends with Senna? Why did she become ever so modest to propose on sharing this room with Senna? Why?! Why?! Why?! All Hells be damned. No one could blame her if she _accidentally_ does something unlawful to the girl.

Currently prompting on her scheme to dispatch Senna a recognizable voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Rukia. Rukia. Hey midget!" Kaien waved his arms in front of the face of the stoic Rukia.

She started to get troubled and watched Kaien with baffled eyes. When did he get here?!

"Hey! When did you get here?!"

"Oh, I don't know, about 3 minutes ago after I thought no one was inside because I have been knocking– wait, correction, _pounding _in front of your door for about 5 minutes and not even a single soul heard me." He stated with irritation and sarcasm perceptible in his tone.

She rolled her eyes. He's such a bad liar. It's impossible not to hear someone who's pounding in your door bearing in mind it's only about 15 feet from her spot.

"No, you haven't." she chuckled- then still, it could be possible. She never noticed how he came in. But he was Kaien; he was always so sneaky, scaring the crap out of her.

"Oh yes I have." It was now his turn to roll his eyes.

She gave a grief-stricken sigh finalizing her defeat. He watched her figure sprawl back in her chair and pull her petite arms transversely her chest.

"So. What's wrong?" He started to inquire.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I can see that from your pissed expression, and your tensed body awhile ago as if flaring with anger and ready to kill. Seriously Rukia, what's going on?" The sarcasm and mockery in his tone faded and replaced it by sincerity and concern.

She gave another lengthy, doleful sigh, and he scowled at her gesture. He understood her too well; he could've given himself a pat at the back at how well he knows her. Then he felt a pair of diminutive arms wrapped itself in his chest rather quietly.

She didn't realize what she was doing until it was done. It just seemed right at the moment. She stood off her chair swiftly and silently, and then she wrapped her arms around Kaien thinking about the ease this man gave her. She placed her head in his chest when she felt him adjust on the situation. He handed back her gesture knowing it was what she needed the most. There was no necessitating for words. He understands her sorrow; he doesn't want her to face it alone.

She feels filthy and aghast of herself. How can she be so egocentric? After she broke Kaien's heart, how can she still accept his help? Is she really doing the right thing? Does she really love Ichigo _that_ much? The answer is quite simple, yes. It was so pathetic at how feeble she seemed. It was as if her world came crushing down, she imagined it akin to the collapse of the twin towers during 9/11. Seriously, what's the big deal?

She knows that Ichigo doesn't even love her. Unrequited love hurts like hell. She knows it, Kaien knows it, and everybody knows it.

-----------------------.

She ran down and dipped to receive the ball. The ball torpidly bounced up and Tatsuki received it swiftly tossing it just a few feet above air in their court and Senna quickly jumped up and reached the ball smashing it to the ground in their opponent's court. Renji dumbly stared at his partner in front of him. He watched as the ball fell flaccidly on the sand. He gathered the ball into his arms unhurriedly, looking at it as if some hobo just gave him a hundred bucks, and- "Oof! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled furiously whilst tending the back of his head, he was hit, BAD.

"Congratulations Kurosaki, you have just bluntly proved that you are in fact a disturb pervert." Tatsuki commented at how dumb Ichigo was. The ball was right in front of him, what? He was too petrified to accept a ball from Senna?

"Yeah, nice one Kurosaki." Renji added in charade.

"Finally acting as a couple now aren't we?" Ichigo bit back. Deep inside him grimaced. He really didn't want to play this stupid beach volleyball, so why was he here again? Oh right, it was those dim-witted bastards who brought him into it. Just anything that would take his mind off the incident he witnessed yesterday that would hound him down perpetually. It was like a nightmare brought to verve. Yes, that was his intention, to take his mind off everything, just like his first intention in this trip. Yet that stupid midget was sitting right in front of him, right when he was just getting into the game. She unexpectedly shows up in this bathing suit and sits right in front of him. At the girl's side of the court of course, she keeps that bogus, sick, girly attitude which he just hates a lot. But why the hell would she do that? To annoy him of course, just like what she did with that little bathroom incident, but then he hears that ludicrously sugary, girly, bothersome giggle that he would love to be the cause for it to emit, and he sees her absconder with her cell phone at her ears and a smug grin.

"O.M.G.! Really?! He finally did it?" Rukia giggled excitedly. The girl from the opposed line blushed so furiously that it was as if she bear a resemblance to a cherry.

"Sis! Don't tease me!" Momo giggled these words through the embarrassment and blushing she is presently experiencing.

"Oh my effing God Momo! You MUST go to Yoruichi's party!"

"But Yoruichi is Shiro-kun's cousin!"

"You call him _Shiro-kun?!_ This is so psyche!"

"Sis! Stop it!" Momo flushed even more into 12 shades of red, if that was even possible.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop… BUT you will bring him as your date to the party."

"I don't think he is much of the party person nee-san."

"Oh my God Momo! You can tell him to get a tattoo of your face in his chest and he'll do it faster than the speed of light!"

"No he will not!"

"Wanna bet about it?"

"Nee-san! This is not a good joke!"

"I am so not kidding!"

"Fine, I'll try to bring him to the party."

Rukia screamed in an annoying, girly, piercing voice.

"What the hell Kaien!? I told you never to do that!" A sudden fleeting pain shot to her ribs a few moments before but was now relieved.

She then permitted for her foot to be in contact with his chin.

"Hmm.. you never learn Kuchiki." He said between actions of nursing his aching chin.

"Damn, you kick hard." He continued which earned him another death glare.

"Whatever." She turned ever so graciously and picked up the discarded phone on the sand only to find out the person she was talking to was gone already.

"Great, you ruined my conversation with my sister!"

"Well sorry! You can just call her back!" She dusted the sand off her cell phone and glared at Kaien one more time.

"And that is what I am going to do! Now get lost!"

"Jeez, talk about mood swings. You have them even when you don't have your monthly visit."

"Argh! You are so rude. Get lost Kaien." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked away mutely from her with a foolish grin. He saw the cause of all the sounds and shrieks, some people are playing volleyball. And it was too obvious that the girls are kicking the boy's asses.

Oblivious of how the scene would look behind, Rukia dialed her sister's number. Ichigo scowled at the forthcoming figure.

-------------------------.

Ichigo watched as Rukia half-talked, half-giggled eagerly on her phone. He heard a piercing annoying scream from the petite girl and noticed how Renji rolled his eyes, possibly in annoyance, but he saw him flash his grin, so it might be because he was half expecting it to discharge. He scowled deeper.

He wanted to stop in the middle of the game now. The girls were 6 points ahead of them. A very disgraceful state indeed. He tried to bring his deliberation back on the game when he noticed an all too familiar outline retreating from the shadows and creeping silently behind Rukia and hugged her. He heard muffled voices of their conversation and saw how Rukia flawlessly placed her foot on his chin. _Pays him well,_ he thought.

For the second time the ball fell limply on the ground as he eyed Kaien vigorously.

----------------------.

Kaien saw resentment and rage in Ichigo's eyes as he approached. He saw how his body tensed and how his gaze bore in him. Actually, he is quite astonished that his body is still in tact besides the intensity of Ichigo's fiery glare. If he really wanted Rukia that much why wouldn't he do anything? To be frank, he believes that in a flick of a finger, Ichigo could own Rukia. He ran his hand through his dark locks and softly chuckled at his obscenity. It's impossible not to notice how Rukia feels for him not only if he was _that _stupid. Well, taking it in from his actions, Ichigo is unquestionably ignorant. It was his fault though, if only he didn't look for Rukia, he wouldn't have found them together almost half-naked. But it's just that, jealousy got the better of him. Something told him to go and run after her and just keep her. He pondered that maybe if he didn't walk through them, they could've been together now. He realized how much dilemma he caused to them. It really sucks to be him. How can Rukia possibly love this bastard? Look at him, he has that stupid scowl on his face, he has boisterous orange hair, and most of all, he looked like an exact replica of Kaien. But what if Rukia thought she loved Kaien because he looked like Ichigo? What if it's the other way around? No, he thought. Rukia would never do that. Rukia was Rukia. She has dignity and a pure heart. She just doesn't show it, but inside, most of the people know she is a softy. Deep inside, she is as defenseless as an infant child. He doesn't know if he's doing this only for the reason that he feels accountable on how he made Rukia feel, or he is just doing this because she was his friend and that he still cares for her. Either way, he is going to be there for Rukia. He'll catch her when she falls, hold her hand in the darkness, wipe her tears when she cries, and fight her fears with her. Not unless someone else does it. Rukia Kuchiki never cries. She was always strong willed and opinionated. But he, Shiba Kaien made her break down entirely, fall to her knees and beg. He made her cry her eyes out, suck her sanity out of her soul, and break her heart into shards and pieces.

---------------------------,

Everyone said their good nights and retreated to their designated rooms. Rukia shifted uncomfortably at the slumbering figure of a woman beside her. She gave a pliable grunt of disgust and moved the blanket at a snail's pace from her own body. She swiftly grabbed her sweater and shifted from her pink Chappy slippers to her Chappy flip flops. Oh, for the love of Chappy. She flawlessly sneaked out of the house while everyone is under the lulling spell.

Ichigo moved from side to side in the anticipation of getting a comfortable position. He gave a bottomless, wistful sigh. It seems like the Goddess of Slumber forgot to lull him to sleep again. He withdrew himself from the bed and changed from his pajamas into some jogging pants and got himself a sweater. He looked back again at the motionless body of his friend and shifted his gaze on the door.

The night breeze was cold and it seemed as if kissing her pallid cheeks. She sat on the sand and looked straight at the horizon. It was calm again. The sight was perfect for two lovers. The half moon grazed on her diminutive figure as if a boy peeking on his childhood crush secretly. The radiance of her raven locks looked even more beautiful with the gleam of the moon. She inhaled a full breeze of fresh, beach, night air and smiled. She stood herself up and started to hear an imaginary music. She started to pick up it's tempo and her body swayed with grace. She closed her eyelids and allowed the air to lead her through the dance. She danced in the rhythm of the song _Sode no Shirayuki._ She remembered performing the dance about 10 years ago with her twin sister, Hisana. As she danced and swayed into the void of nothingness, memories flooded back to her mind.

_The stage was set, the audience was settled, and the curtain started to reveal a painted castle made of snow and ice. The song started to play in a soft tune as an 8 year old Rukia unveiled herself from the side lines. Her short hair was laid back in a bun while her signature bangs remained stubborn and stayed in her face. A small diamond tiara adorned her pretty little head. Her untainted white tutu dress covered her incredibly small frame as she graced herself. She paused for a moment and her twin sister who looked exactly the same as her showed up herself. They look so alike you couldn't tell who's who. Hisana started dancing and after a few more moments their movements collided so perfectly. Then six more girls in pink tutu dresses showed up with white silk ribbon on their hands. They circled and twirled around Rukia and her siste-_

"Sode No Shirayuki." A gruff voice murmured from the back ground and she paused. Her right hand hanging in the mid-air and her left in a trancelike position. Her closed eyelids shot up, her left foot pointed in the most gracious way any left foot could ever be pointed possible, her right in a steady pose and her chin in the air. The voice was all too familiar. It was the voice that belonged to the one she loved. She felt goose bumps at the back of her neck.

The more he walked the more he dreaded. With every step he took, he could feel his heart thumping faster and faster. She gradually turned to face him, her hair moved with the breeze in a slow fluid motion, and then she straightened herself.

"Why are you still awake?" She queried.

"Why are _you_ still awake?" He threw the question back,

"I asked first, bastard." He smirked and she let out a low giggle.

"Tsugi no Mae?" He held out his hand to her with his head bowed. She giggled again.

"You are not made for dancing Ichigo."

"Come on, girls would kill just to be in your situation right now." His ego got the best of him, and he smirked while he looked at her mischievously.

"Well I'm sorry; I'm not one of them." She rolled her eyes and closed her diminutive arms across her chest.

"Once in a lifetime chance Rukia Kuchiki, or are you just afraid that I'm a better dancer than you are?"

"Shut up idiot! You sound so gay."

"I thought asking a girl to dance is what a gentleman does? Oh yeah, that is what gentleman does to a _lady_, and I doubt you are one." He straightened himself up and gazed at her furious figure.

"Is that a challenge _Mr. Kurosaki_?"

"It is a fact, _Rukia._"

"Ugh, Tsugi no Mae you say? Come on then, show me what you got, baka." She raised one of her slender eye brows. He smirked and recopied the same position he did awhile ago, and she rolled her eyes. She then placed her pearl soft, lithe hands on his bigger ones. She laughed inside at how perfectly her hands fit on his and he did the same.

She watched as the wind blew on her hair. It was akin to a perfect panorama in an enchanted story. If Rukia only wore a gown, and Ichigo wore a tux, it would look perfect. A dance at the beach, under the moonlit sky and the gazing stars. She was happy and gloomy at the same time. She _almost_ fell in-love with him again. But she was able to thwart it before it was too late. She let out a breath that she never thought she had and smiled. Their silent giggles echoed as the wind carried it to her ears as if a soft whisper. They look so perfect together. So perfect it is almost mind-boggling, they are different individuals that have diverse point of views that causes them to argue more than anyone could ever argue. Yet there they are. They're dancing in each other's arms in a perfect rhythm, melody, and harmony. Almost as if it was rehearsed into precision. She decided it was time to abscond before she sees something she isn't suppose to see. She slowly sank back into the room and made herself at ease in the soft bed, smiled, and lastly closed her eyes and allowed the mantra of the night wind to lull her to siesta.

As for the dancers, they finished the dance in a swift move and chuckled. They departed without a sound as Ichigo imprudently scratched the back of his head and grinned like a madman before he turned the cold door knob of his designated room. Rukia took a deep breathe, smirked and giggled. She then felt the icy door knob and gradually turned it to find her rival sound asleep. She ignored the fact and allowed herself to enter the realm of dreams where she would have another dance with her prince.

* * *

**Charming.murderess's Blabs: **I am going to end this story in the next chapter so it might be dramatic. I'm so sorry for the long wait, school, the newspaper, the student body, everything is keeping me busy. Please forgive me, but i sure do hope u enjoyed this chapter and reviews are welcomed! This chapter may seem crappy because I did it during break times and was written in a hurry. Sorry people... I'll see all of you in the next chapter! 


	7. Make me understand and dance for me

**Disclaimer: **Basic and simple, nothing too harsh, not even entertaining. The fact hurts, but i prefer it that way. He still owns it and its better off that way.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 

**Make Me Understand & Dance for Me **

"That was only once!" Renji flared in rage as he defended himself. His voice was barely audible from the earsplitting music.

"Aha! So it's true!" Rukia pointed her index finger at the said defendant whose face was redder than his hair.

"So you didn't think it was true Rukia?" Rangiku queried, to some extent intoxicated and flushed.

"Well, Rangiku, there are times when somebody can't tell whether you're telling the truth or not." Both ladies laughed it off while Renji wished he would just dissolve right on the spot.

Renji wasn't the only one feeling the torment. Some orange haired bastard can feel it as well. The music annoyed him (Kaien was the DJ), _he_ annoys him, _she_ is clearly infuriating him, this whole party is irritating him; heck he thinks that the whole world is out to aggravate the crap out of him!

The music flared up a little more when Kaien and Shuuhei decided it would be more fun to have a face-off. The horde produced a massive shriek of anticipation. As the prosperous woman Yoruichi is, she allowed the competition to emerge because she has some err… clandestine business to attend to with her _guy_ companion who goes by the name Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo grumbled by the mention of the name _Kaien_ followed by the ever so annoying Shuuhei. Ichigo grunted more when he saw how Rukia got thrilled by the idea.

Rukia abruptly stopped giggling by the mention of a showdown. Her eyes exposed excitement and enthusiasm for a moment then it was abruptly replaced by a naughty, _naughty_ smirk. She then stood up and walked towards her kingdom, the place where she was crowned as the Queen, it was the empire called, the dance floor.

It was that smile that means she is up to something sinister. She has always done that back at Karakura. It was a gorgeous, sexy, enticing, sinister smile that she'll always possess when she is about to do something badass. It was the same smile she wore in that bathroom incident. He just watched her walk with such aversion and desire. Amazing how that could happen. It almost seemed impossible.

She walked and flaunted. Her cute little dress-like doll shirt was so cute on her and it surely pleased her diminutive figure. She wore short shorts that revealed her long slender legs. Until now it is still unspecified of how someone so short can have such long snow white legs. She allowed the beat of the music to lead her. Her body slowly moved along as she was picking up the tempo.

Her body swayed, slid, moved, flaunted oh, so, gracefully as it attracted most of the male population at the building. Kaien and Shuuhei smirked as they took turns in playing the music from the opposite poles of the house from the second floor. Ichigo scowled at the commotion Rukia was creating. Senna made a gloomy smile as she looked from Rukia and back to Ichigo.

"Come on everyone! Let's hit the dance floor before Rukia burns the whole thing!" Rangiku urged as she pulled Senna up and motioned for the others to tag along with her.

"Let's go Uryu!" Orihime chirped at her lover and tried to drag him up.

"Actually Orihime, I'm fine here." Uryu tried to haul away from his girlfriend.

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fun!" Senna faked her happiness, what an actress.

Uryu somewhat adjusted the collar of his shirt and looked behind Orihime and saw the sphere of bastards gawking at Rukia. So on second thought…

"Alright, I'm going with you guys." Uryu felt helpless, well, he undoubtedly didn't fancy these guys anywhere in the vicinity of Orihime.

"Tatsuki! Ichigo! Aren't u guys coming?" Senna queried with her usual self while trying to yank Ichigo up.

Ichigo just grunted in retort but nonetheless tried to smile at the girl, and Tatsuki remained soundless, spacing out.

"Nah, I think I'll keep Tatsuki some company." Ichigo made the spacing out Tatsuki as an excuse, which kinda worked for Senna.

Apparently Senna knew unerringly what they meant. Ichigo has always been like that, while Tatsuki… she's just been acting kinda weird lately. With all her spacing out into her own little dream world, sometimes she wonders what's going on within her head, what she's thinking about, or rather, _who_ she's thinking about. Senna beamed for the umpteenth time and strolled off mentally scratching her head who to dance with.

Rukia contained by her scowl into the middle of the crowd that she obviously created, but since she _always_ did create them, it didn't bother her anymore. She saw Senna stand up following their other friends and held Ichigo's hand. Her anger flared more and she stopped dancing when she saw Ichigo smile at Senna. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki _smiled._ As peculiar as it seems he did. It caused vehement turmoil in Rukia's existence while baffling all her groupies by her unexpected change of mood. She then felt relief wash over her whole self when she saw Senna walked to the dance floor with a defeated and confused face. She kinda felt guilty for what she did last night with Ichigo. Well, it's not _that_ bad. They just danced, it doesn't matter right? She smirked at the sudden memory and resorted back to dancing with a more upbeat demeanor.

Tatsuki's thoughts were disrupted by a really disturbing scene occurring right in front of her. Renji, dance, Senna, now, _What?!_ Her eyes grew wide at the realization and obliviously stormed off to get _her_ man. Huh? What? _Her _man? When did that happen? She paused on her tracks as if a battery powered doll that ran out of batteries. She took a moment to process her thoughts and shrugged. Maybe it was that punch. Did she even drink punch? She looked back at the table to check and shook her head in disbelief. Yes, thank God, it was _just _the punch and nothing else. She noticed more though, a sullen Ichigo, and not just any Ichigo with a frown, it was a scowling, mad, furious, and most probably jealous Ichigo. She looked at the direction of his fiery stare which moved back from the fanatic mobs of Rukia, to the grinning and oblivious Kaien. Is he oblivious or he just don't really give a damn? She shook her head again for the second time and sighed; she just wished she could read people's minds, which would really come in handy especially with that red-headed moron. Why would she even get interested in reading Renji's mind? Disregard that one, it didn't matter. Right?

60 minutes ago, she was dancing with a mob of drooling guys around her, now she is dancing with _him!_ Why would she dance with him?! He is not even a good dancer! At least on Ichigo's point of view. It's too evident, Ichigo is a better dancer than Kaien, and again, it was from his point of view. He scowled more and found out that they were maybe tired since he could see them retiring back to their table. He scowled more and Tatsuki did that same exact thing, it was as if a spontaneous effect.

_--Flashback—_

"_Tell me why are we here again?" Ichigo scowled, who the heck would want to sit all day long waiting for girls to come out of the dressing room with different clothes on every time? Sometimes even only changing their tops or putting on another top on top of another. What is wrong with them?! _

"_Ichigo, we can go to the men's section while the girls are in their section, the whole mall is not only made for them." Uryu stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Ichigo 'hmped' and crossed his arms across his chest. He noticed something that trapped his interest though, Kaien with another woman in a coffee shop! The bastard is cheating on Rukia! His eyes grew ample and sparked a cell in his brain._

"_What is that bastard doing here?" Ichigo queried to Ishida who looked at the direction of Ichigo's stare to find a beautiful woman with long black hair sitting unaccompanied on a coffee shop. He looked around for a much more familiar face around the shop and found none. _

"_What are you talking about Ichigo?" Ichigo scowled. That idiot saw him and hid quickly before anyone else could catch him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

_--End of Flashback--_

Kaien noticed Ichigo's scowling façade and smirked, he really knew how to get under his skin. He should get an award for that, he deserved it.

"Dude, that was like so awesome!" Rukia beamed into Kaien slightly panting with all the heat they gave off in the dance floor.

"Yeah, lucky Shuuhei is still playing by now," he half laughed and half panted "I bet he's tired as hell." Kaien drew his concentration back to Rukia.

"I know, didn't Yoruichi hire some DJ?"

"She did, apparently the DJ got drunk." He said while pointing at some dude in punk like outfit, part asleep, part laughing, and part drinking.

"Speaking of Yoruichi, where is she?"

"My best bet would be that she's in her room with her slave, most probably getting naked and drunk." Soi Fon appeared out of nowhere with a distinguished scowl on her face.

Everyone nodded excluding the scowling Ichigo and once again, the Tatsuki who is staring in a blank devoid of nothingness. Perverted Keigo and Michuiro had this evil glint in their eyes and beaming faces which was immediately obliterated by a fuming Soi Fon and Rukia who gracefully planted their well skilled foot in their faces.

Rukia's Chappy covered phone started ringing with a well famed Chappy ring tone that made Orihime look over Rukia's purse.

"Rukia-san, you're phone is ringing!" Orihime sang out as she raised the phone in front of her as if it was a trophy. Rukia looked over their table and hurriedly answered the phone while trying to obstruct her other ear of all the noise.

"Hello?"

"Nee-san! I can't find you!"

"Oh, hey Sis! Where are you?"

"In the front door, will you please do it faster? Shiro-kun is getting kinda pissed." Momo said the last remark with a sort of worried manner and Rukia understood the point.

"Got it, wait for me; I'll be there in a sec." She closed her phone and went to the front door to search for her sister. She found them with no difficulty, courtesy of course of Toushiro's white hair that stands out of the crowd.

Momo shyly introduced her boyfriend that tried to give a smile in responce, only to face his demise. Rukia smiled at him and silently chuckled at his futile attempts and led them back to the table, ignorant of the upheaval on going.

"Why don't you just settle this in a dance showdown?" Uryu being the smart-ass that he is, commented in the background, and made everyone look at him.

"What? There's no other way settling this right? They both acclaim that they are better dancers with each other, which is pathetically childish," Ichigo and Kaien snarled at Uryu who didn't seem in any kind of rate intimidated and just pushed up his ever-falling glasses and with poise, he continued, "then we will ask the actual people here in this party to judge them. Anyone has a better idea?"

"How about a strip poker?!" Keigo enthusiastically recommended and earned himself a _high-heeled _stiletto shoe on his head courtesy of the ever-so modest Soi Fon. They watched him fall down to the floor unconsciously.

"Can I have my shoe back?" Matsumoto asked as if nothing ever really happened and Mizuiro willingly took it out of Keigo's head (A/N: his head isn't damaged, or more likely his head couldn't get anymore damaged, it was just hit, don't worry, he's not dying) and he handed Matsumoto her red shoe.

"Thanks." Not so surprisingly nobody asked if he's dead or not.

"So what's going on?" Rukia not knowing what in the world is going on asked them, and as if she was too small to see, she was ignored by the two guys who were sending imaginary electric currents through each other's eyes.

"I'm in." Ichigo accepted the challenge.

"Bring it." Kaien declared and they both walked to the dance floor never losing their glare at each other causing others to be really scared and move out of their way.

After a heated 6 minutes of face-off Ichigo blew up and wasn't able to supress his rage from taking over him. A blow was swiftly delivered in Kaien's jaw and Rukia gasped for all sake's mercy.

"Damn you Urahara! I'm going to run out of underwear if we keep on playing this game!" Yoruichi grumbled as she handed another one of her underwear to a grinning Urahara.

"Oh come now my love, I keep them preciously beside my heart!" Urahara fanned himself and laughed.

"In your heart, my ass, if I know, you keep it under your pillows." Urahara grinned but was soon bothered by a knock on the door and the cheering of the outside crowd.

"Yoruichi-san! Urahara-san! Ichigo and Kaien are fighting, you got to stop them!" A wheezing Mizuiro called out to the couple and scratched his imprudent head when he realized Yoruichi scarcely had anything on. Yoruichi and Urahara looked back at each other and nodded in accord. They both promptly stood up, Urahara to the door, and Yoruichi to her closet.

-----------

People tried to stop the two but were easily shaken off by their vigor. Rukia, who was deprived with the right to know the motive of the commotion, tried to get in between them.

"Will you idiots stop?!" Her attempts to suppress the men who looked alike were futile. She was disregarded as if she wasn't there in the first place. She was taken aback when she saw Ichigo's fiery glare was aimed at her. They stayed that way for a moment and his glare never ceased.

"Do you know what this man is doing behind your back?" Ichigo articulated, bit by bit, lucid and confident with every word that he is saying. Rukia's expression changed from shocked to uncertain.

"What?" She spoken in confusion and Kaien who was now on his feet, thanks for the help of Renji, raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Him," Ichigo pointed his index finger to Kaien accusingly and Rukia followed suit with her deep pool of violet "_your boyfriend_. I saw him at the mall with another woman." Kaien almost laughed if it wasn't for Rukia's hasty change of mood. He could feel the alteration of aura that was surrounding Rukia.

"What do you mean 'my boyfriend'?" Rukia retorted still confused.

"You," Ichigo pointed at her, "him," He pointed his finger to Kaien, "together!"

"What?!" Kaien and Rukia yelled in unison.

"We are not together!" Kaien defended.

"You're an ass Ichigo." Renji joined in.

"Stay away from this redhead, you're an ass yourself." Ichigo glared and Tatsuki blushed for some rather _concealed_ reason.

"Why would you care if I was with Kaien, Ichigo?" Rukia queried, her voice was starting to break-off.

"I don't." He lied. A pretty big lie. _Liar._ His subconscious hissed. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked in another direction. As soon as those words escaped his lips Rukia's stomach clenched, her heart ached, and she somehow forgot how to breathe. She stood there dumbfounded for a second or two, but soon enough dropped her gaze and pushed everyone away from her and started to pick up a pace.

"What happened here?" Urahara Kisuke arrived just after Rukia started running.

"Rukia! Wait!" Kaien tried to catch up with the petite woman, and with those words Ichigo's head turned to the same direction and by reflex, his legs followed suit.

She felt the icy rain drops on her face just after 5 minutes or so of running. She can't see where she was going or why was she running. All she knows is that she wanted to run. Just run. She wasn't thinking at all. No, she didn't want to think. His words keep going on and on in her head as if a broken CD that won't stop playing. She shook her head in effort to eradicate the hideous reminiscence. He didn't care. That's about it. The reason for his actions the other days didn't matter. The reason why they were fighting didn't matter, all that matters is that he didn't care. She kept running, thinking that if she would discontinue, her whole world would crumble even though it already did. She still continued running even though she could feel her hair sticking on her face, she could feel her clothes drenched wet and clutching on to her body like a glued tissue paper. Her shoes made it painful for her to run so she took them off in a flash and felt the cold asphalt against her feet. It was raining again. She hated the rain, but somehow it made it look like she wasn't crying at all. She made no sound of a cry but tears somehow continued to fall, mixing along with the rain. She could almost taste her tears in the rain water coming through her mouth, she didn't care. She heard somebody call her name, it was Kaien, and she ran faster.

Kaien saw her take her shoes off and made a note to himself to watch it and not stagger on it like an idiot. He called her name, forgetting that if he does it, Rukia would simply run more rapidly. And just as anticipated she did. He grunted at his own foolishness and continued to run against the rain that was starting to hurt his skin.

The rain drops were starting to sting Ichigo's skin and it was starting to penetrate his own sight. The things in front of him went blurry already. He silently cursed the rain and continued running, following just behind Kaien. "Fuck." He cursed himself. He felt his clothes stick to his body and his hair stick to his face. He cursed more when he realized Rukia going faster. How could she run so fast with short legs will probably remain anonymous to anybody who would ask.

She didn't look back. She didn't want to. She doesn't want to know that Ichigo didn't follow her. Why would she want Ichigo to follow her? Why would Ichigo _want_ to follow her in the first place? She loves him. God, she _fucking_ loves him! She got more frustrated about herself. Why can't the world just leave her alone? Why won't her heart shut the hell up?! Her feet were starting to get sore. She said a muffled curse but nonetheless continued running.

How can she run this long?! Both men thought in unison still running and muttering random curse words under their breath. Kaien's eyes went as wide as it possibly can when he saw a car going near Rukia on the crossing.

She ran and cried. She was a broken hearted girl, it was raining, she was crying and running with her bare feet, how cliché. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. She didn't care where she was until she heard a frantic scream of her name from her well-recognized voice of Kaien and stopped dead on her tracks. Her mind didn't work, as if all her brain cells went numb. And before she knew it, a black car was coming down her way and it was going to hit her. Oh God, she was going to die! She tried to make her legs stir but she just stood there motionless and appalled. She raised her right arm to somehow shield her eyes from the light of the car and bam!

"Rukia!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is un-beta'd version, and will soon be replaced by the edited one as soon as my beta sends the file to me. If you're wondering what took me so long to actually get this out of my system, it's because i've been so preoccupied with school... you know the stuff Presidents and Editors do... I hope you can understand. I'm new to those positions so yeah... and btw, i decided putting the ending all together right now in this chapter is too much. I don't like reading long chapters myself. I'm so sorry for the delay, for those who are confused, i'm sorry, it's sort of a bad habit, like changing the scene really fast and the reader would get really confused about the story,,, i'm so sorry. I'll try to figure out how to clear that one. What do you think of the book Twilight? I'm currently possessed by the book right now so it's one of the things that's keeping me away from doing my story... the next chapter would probably be out in a matter of weeks... so i'll stop my babbling and ask for your kind comments and constructive criticism. thanks for reading, and i'll see you on the next chapter. -wow, i wonder how much lamer i could get.- 


	8. The Prince Forgot to Save his Princess

**[Beta'd Version**

**Warning/s: **This chapter is annoying.

**Disclaimer: **uh-huh, yep, no. 

**The Prince Forgot to Save his Princess**

She gaped at the approaching car. The car's irritating honking racket didn't even hassle her in any rate. She needed to move. She knows she has to move… or else. She could hear the screeching of the brakes of the car but she doesn't know if it would work since its raining and the road is slippery. It's approaching… with all but one and a half inch left before the car hits her, she hears an annoying yell of frustration, possibly from the driver. He got down from his car and slammed the door rather too loudly but that didn't even shake Rukia up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself? Look missy! I don't… Rukia!" The man who went out of his car to scream at his nearly victim had become soundless. Rukia Kuchiki… he almost killed Rukia Kuchiki! Oh my God! He almost killed the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki! That is certainly bloodcurdling… scarier than death.

Rukia was still crying, now out of her stupor, she fell on her knees right in front of the car. She started sobbing again, now with voice creaking, but it was muffled by the rain, pounding at the black car right in front of her. Izuru got startled and suddenly ran up to the crying young lady. "I'm so sorry." She hiccupped and he took his hand back when he saw her shake her head. 

Kaien arrived shortly and didn't waste time to catch his breath, without delay sat beside Rukia and draped an arm across her shoulders. He tried to hush her but she started to cry more as she allowed her head to drop at Kaien's shoulder. She felt like a total pain in the ass. Causing a scene like this, running out of the rain, and now she's crying like there's no tomorrow. The rain mixed with her tears and she didn't care. She knows she has to stand up because the traffic is starting to build up, but she could barely feel her legs. Kaien silently and carefully got Rukia up her feet while they heard Izuru trying to calm all the frustrated party-goers on the line of the traffic. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed again while sitting at the cold asphalt head still laid down on Kaien's shoulder.

"Come on Rukia, I'll take you home." 

Ichigo is so mad to know that Kaien is the one comforting Rukia and not him. Well, it was his fault why Rukia ran away. He is still very much confused about the situation. He heard his own silent growl at the background.

"Kurosaki, please tell the others that I'll bring Rukia home. She can't go back to the party." Unfortunately, Kaien wasn't so oblivious. But before he could finish, everyone was already trailing behind them with worried faces, they didn't even bother to get an umbrella in this pouring rain.

Momo ran to her first and hugged her tightly. Rukia could hear that Momo crying too. "Sis! I thought you were going to get hit by that car! I was so scared! Don't do that! You got me worried sick!" Momo sobbed while still clutching on her sister's limping body. "I'm so sorry." Momo heard Rukia say. Rukia's face was pale as ghost and her eyes were empty and hollow, like a deep pool where you could easily get drowned into. Kaien got startled when he felt Rukia try to raise herself up. 

"No, Rukia Kuchiki, you are going to do what I say. And that is to let me carry you to my car and then I'll take you to your house." He turned to Ishida, "Can you come with us? Her feet are bleeding." Everyone glanced down at her bleeding and sore feet. Everyone's faces manifested a shocked, disturbed, and worried expression, especially that of Ichigo's.

She ignored Kaien's protests and looked Ichigo in the eye. He got paralyzed as soon as she laid eyes on him. Her eyes that used to be so lovely became so empty and dull. He felt a pang in his chest. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes manifest misery and her sobs got silent once again but her tears continued to stubbornly fall.

"Rukia…" He tried to start, he so wanted to take her into his arms and just tell her that everything's ok. But he couldn't, because it's not. He so much wished he could just beat the living crap out of someone and blame him for making Rukia cry, but then again, he can't. He is mentally beating himself up right now. 

Her eyes were hopeful when she heard him say her name on an almost grief stricken tone. She knew nothing else was going to come out of his lips so she stared back at the asphalt and felt warm blood drenching her feet. 

Kaien shook his head and carefully took Rukia in his arms, bridal style. She wanted to tell Kaien to go away, but her energy got drained out, and now she could feel the tiredness wearing her off. She saw Renji smile at her and showed her the shoes that she left on the way. Now she totally felt like a damsel in distress, with a totally wrong prince. She gazed back at the bearer of her broken heart so longingly and then just dropped her face on Kaien's chest. She kept both of her hands clenched on her chest as now she was cold. 

Ichigo didn't understand; it was as if he was looking through a curtain of mist of confusion and jealousy. He didn't understand why he said he didn't care; he didn't understand why she cried, or why she ran away. It was all in a blur and he has absolutely no idea what is going on her mind. It was raining, though it slowed down a bit already, Rukia's delicate feet are bleeding and sore, she was crying, and she was being carried by Kaien. This made his blood boil, his stomach clench, his heart break, and his mind to work harder than it ever did. This was harder than algebra, trigonometry, or calculus, or whatever kind of problem you might want to present him. It was the hardest problem he has ever solved or encountered. There must be some equation on how to solve this enigma. If only _anybody_ knew. If only it was as easy as that, if only… if only… if only she knew that he loves her. He loves her, a lot, as in a whole damn lot. 

"Why did you say that to her?" Senna asked Ichigo while slowly approaching him at the back garden.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo answered her question with a question of his own and not even looking at her direction.

"Oh, I know that you know perfectly well _what_ I'm talking about Ichigo." Now sitting, she sighed and continued,

"I don't understand why you lied to her." She looked at Ichigo's face that bears its usual scowl, looking straight into nothingness.

"She loves _him_ and not me." He answered as his scowl got deeper.

"How do you know that?" Senna now looked at the same direction as he did and now it was his turn to look at her with eyes pure of disbelief.

"It's too obvious. She would never love me." He felt a dull ache in his heart and looked away again.

"Have you ever told her how you feel?" 

"It's no use trying."

"Why so?"

"Because she's taken!" Now mad and scowling, he stomped up.

"I talked to Kaien this morning; they broke up about 2 years ago." She said, smirking.

He gaped like a stupid gold fish, he tried to talk but he doesn't know what to say, so he resolved into what he does best, scowling. He shoved both of his hands in his pockets and just stood there.

"They still love each other." He looked away.

"You can never be sure." She said calmly, knowing that she's getting to her point.

"What kind of evidence do you want, Senna! It's too obvious! They're flirting!" Now out of patience he swung his arm in frustration.

She smirked, "What about that girl you saw at the mall with Kaien?"

"I was just concerned about Rukia. I didn't know they weren't together anymore. I thought Kaien was cheating on her." He said calmly, almost shyly, looking at the ground with his head bowed down. Senna almost giggled at how cute he looked. He looked like a child being scolded for eating a candy or something like that. She fought the urge the giggle and pretended she never looked at him.

"So why did you say that you didn't care?"

He tried to reply but no words came out of his mouth and he looked like a stupid goldfish. Senna smirked after a moment of silence and low growls of frustration emerging from Ichigo. She knew she won, Ichigo's silence confirmed it. She wore a triumphant smile and looked ahead of her, hearing Ichigo's footsteps drifting away.

Ok, so Rukia is a bitch, that didn't mean that Senna couldn't be one too. Oh, women.

Rays of sunlight pierced through the folds of her curtain. She slowly opened her delicate eyes and felt that they were sore. She absentmindedly held her arm across her face in attempt to protect it from the excruciating sunlight. She groaned as she tried to sit up and felt pain across her body like she just ran a thousand miles and cried a thousand rivers of tears. She looked around her recognizable room and found something missing, _Senna._ She allowed a low growl of abhorrence to escape her thin lips that probably hasn't eaten anything since hell knows when. She glanced at her digital alarm clock and it said 12:26 nn. She let out a deep sigh and moved the blankets off her lithe body. She stopped and groaned as soon as she felt pain shot across her body again. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming and she held her other hand in her forehead trying to retain information of the recent occurrences. Her body then started to fall again and she just lay back in bed. 

She looked at the void ceiling contemplating if she should commit suicide now. It was the same thing she felt about Kaien, though she couldn't fathom how come this one hurts more. The thought of death sounds really alluring in her mind right now. She let out another hopeless sigh and closed her eyes slowly but was quickly disturbed when she heard her door-knob being turned silently.

"Kuchiki-san, I brought you lunch." It was only Orihime. What a relief, she smiled at the auburn-haired girl.

"Thanks Orihime." Orihime smiled back cheerfully and hurried to give her food.

"How are you feeling? Your feet is kinda sore, sorry 'bout that. I tried to find something to relieve the pain; I guess it stopped working after a few hours. Here," she placed Rukia's lunch on her bed, "eat this one first, and then I'll give you a pain killer." 

Orihime helped Rukia sit up slowly and placed two pillows against Rukia's bed so she could lean on it.

"Thanks Orihime," Rukia paused, "uhm… last night… you know… the party… what happened after I left?" Rukia sounded really sorry, worried that she might have ruined the party for everyone.

"Oh," Orihime thought for awhile, "well, Kaien got you into his car and Renji drove it. Uryu and I took your car back here with everyone else… oh, and Yoruichi beat up Urahara." Orihime said cheerfully.

"Why did you all go home?"

"Because we were worried about you Rukia. They didn't want to stay behind, so we all went with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rukia looked down on her lap where her food was and bit her lower lip.

Just then, Kaien came in with a bruise on his right cheek and his jaw.

"What happened to you?" Rukia asked, terrified.

He touched his bruised cheek and looked away.

"Nothing. I just bumped into something."

"you're as much of a bad liar as I am, you know, you haven't mastered the art of lying as well."

"Che, it's just a bruise, it's not like I'm not used to it." Rukia glared at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" She raised her left eye brow.

He waved his hand in dismissal while approaching her and softly laughed. She looked down on the memory of what exactly happened and how he got a bruise, though she was still puzzled of where he got the other bruise.

"Just start eating, Shorty, you might grow up a few more _centimeters._"

Her remorse for what happened to him quickly drifted as her eyes glared again like sharp daggers, she took her spoon and threw it at him. He was well used to it so he was able to dodge it. 

"Once I'm able to feel my feet again you are _so dead._"

"Not if I get you first."

Orihime, who stayed silent in the whole conversation finally cut in.

"Alright you guys, I'll just inform the others that you're already awake Rukia." Orihime beamed and skipped away, literally.

Kaien picked up the spoon and placed it on her bed side table while she took the chopsticks and ate her ramen.

"How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on her forehead which she quickly shoved away.

"The way an unsaved damsel in distress should feel." She glared and he looked at her with bewitched eyes.

"Rukia, you're hot." 

"I know, thank you."

"No, I mean, hot, as in your temperature is way beyond normal!" he quickly sat beside her and trapped both of her hands in his left while his right hand checked her forehead again.

"I need to tell Ishida."

"Let go of me!"

"You're going to make your health worse!"

"Shut up and let go! I'm freaking hungry, you bastard!" He then released her hands and swiftly jumped out of the bed. Who knows what a sick Rukia could possibly do.

"Sorry, I'll go call Ishida." He was half-way through the door when she spoke again,

"Whatever. Just bring some Peppero sticks when you come back." 

"Strawberry?" he peeked through the door to confirm. 

"As usual." He smirked.

Speaking of strawberries, Rukia stopped dead on her tracks, put down her chopsticks and she grimaced.

She heard a light knock on the door and heard her sister's silent voice.

"Nee-san?" Momo peeked through the door.

"Come in." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia's shoulders slumped down, having been asked the same question 3 times in less than an hour.

"Sick." She simply snorted. Momo noticed her sister's soup being untouched and her spoon on her bedside table.

"Why don't you eat the soup?"

"I threw the spoon at Kaien's head."

Momo formed an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded.

"Oh, why…? Never mind." 

Rukia chuckled and Momo sat beside her. 

Uryu knocked on the door and went in.

"How are you feeling Rukia-san?"

"Got a new question?"

"Are you feeling better?" Rukia rolled her eyes and said,

"Never been worse."

"Hmm…" Uryu nodded and noiselessly asked permission to check her feet. She nodded.

"You've taken a pretty long run last night, both of your feet must've hit something sharp that caused the concussion and the bleeding worsened because of the pressure from your running."

"Yeah, I figured. How long will it take for my feet to heal?"

"You will be able to walk in a few days."

"Good."

Silence.

"Umm, Ishida, thanks." She muttered shyly.

"No prob." He smiled back and pushed up his glasses. He then stood up and checked her forehead. She grunted and rolled her eyes. That big-mouthed Kaien. She hates being sick!

"They're both stubborn aren't they?" Kaien asked while searching the drawers for Peppero sticks.

"You can say that again." The voice of Senna came from the counter.

"Why can't they just tell each other how they feel and just get over this whole damned thing?" Kaien said, still not looking at Senna.

"They're too stupid to notice, too stubborn to be honest, and too hard-headed to get over the fact that they love each other." She said while her gaze followed his body shuffling around looking for something. She tilted her head to the side having an idea of what he was looking for.

"Are you looking for Peppero sticks?" Senna asked while sucking lightly on her own Peppero.

"Yup, the strawberry ones." Kaien said.

"The third cabinet to your left." She pointed out and he reached for it. He let out a low chuckle when he saw a pile of Strawberry flavored Peppero sticks piled up in a row. He shook his head lightly and took 3 boxes of Pepperos.

"So Rukia's not the only Peppero lover, ae?" Kaien teased.

"Hey, two girls can have the same favorites you know." Senna rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if two girls can have the same type for guys…" 

"Most likely."

"So do you like Ichigo just like Rukia?"

"Rukia doesn't like Ichigo." She laughed.

"What? Are you blind? She is crazy about him!"

"I know… but I doubt that she likes him… I believe that she _loves_ him." Kaien thought for a moment and nodded.

"I agree. What do you think of Ichigo though?"

"What do you mean? Like… what I think of him, if he's hot? Or what I think of what he feels?"

"The last one."

"I think he loves her as much as she loves him." They both rolled their eyes and gave a wistful sigh. Surely, everyone can see this… except two blind people in the world… Rukia and Ichigo.

It seemed as if the light bulb of ideas turned on for both of them as they gradually smirked and looked at each other. By the look of it, it won't go well for Rukia and Ichigo.

* * *

**Author's Blabs: **Well that was chapter 8... the beta'd version... eheh... i forgot what i'm supposed to say... lol... but i apologize for the long updates... and this cliffy... nyahaha! next chapter SHOULD really be the last... i mean... i could've ended this fic on chapter 7... weird huh? well... let's hope that the next chapter is the last... but... yeah... we'll see... and it's Spring Break! Let's jsut hope that the Evil Plot Bunny will visit me before the break's over. yays! well, you know what to do... hit that review button, hun!


	9. the End of the Beginning

**Author's Notes: **Finally!! The last chapter!! OH EM GEE!!I am so sorry for the late update! my parents are here, due dates are back again, i am organizing events for our school and interschool events... so yeah... I am SO SORRY!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... I don't.

**Warning/s: **Slight OOC, but i needed that to end the story. ayts, here is the final chapter people!

**

* * *

**

The End of The Beginning

He took a deep breathe and knocked lightly at the door of Rukia's room.

He fiddled with his fingers and ran his hand through his dark locks. A leer was playing across his lips, roguish aura surrounded his essence. "Hey Rukia, I got your Pocky sticks." He said. He peeked through her door and found her watching MTV.

"What took you so long?" She asked frustration evident in her voice and her eyebrows creased.

"Sorry, Miyako called." He walked nearer to her and handed her the Pocky sticks she's been waiting for.

She nodded in understanding and took it from him.

"Thanks. So what did she want?"

"Oh, nothing, really. She just missed me." He playfully winked at her. She rolled her eyes and opened the box.

"Yeah, right." She giggled.

"Who do you think will be kicked out tonight?" He inquired about the show she was watching. She liked watching America's Best Dance Group.

"I think it'll be the 'Kaba Modern'." She mumbled between random chewing of her treat.

"I thought you liked them?"

"I did. But their performance tonight was a little sloppy."

"My performance last night wasn't sloppy." He chuckled.

"You're such an egomaniac." And once again, she rolled her delicate, aristocratic eyes.

Before Kaien could retort they heard another call from the door.

"Come in." Rukia answered.

Her jaw dropped, eyes popped, her breathing stopped, and her whole body went unfeeling.

"N-Nii-sama?" Rukia blurted out.

"I heard what happened last night." He answered coldly while slipping in the room.

"W-Who told you?" Rukia was tense. She was so damn nervous. Who the heck told him?! She saw another figure divulged itself following her brother. She saw Urahara's ill-behaved sneer beneath his white and green beach hat. Oh, that bastard. He is _so_ going to pay for this, big time. She sent him a resentful glare.

"You are now going back with me to Sereitei." Byakuya's cold voice interrupted her existing mission to melt Urahara by her gaze.

"Huh? What?!" She freaked.

"First, you set the kitchen on fire, then you run away from the party, took off your shoes, and you almost got hit by a car. This only proves that you are indeed _too immature_ to handle yourself." He stated flatly, his façade still as stoic as ever.

"But Nii-sama, I still want to stay here!"

"You have done too much damage, Rukia."

"But Nii-sama…" She bit her lower lip, at loss for words and looked down on her lap.

Kaien stayed silent while looking at Urahara from the corner of his eyes with a glint of mischievousness.

"Pack your things. You and Momo are going home with me."

She bit her lower lip a little harder. Tears are brimming on her eye lids. She was trying to stall it. She didn't want to cry, but she really wanted to stay. She mutely cursed herself for being such an idiot last night. She should have just sucked it up and went on with her life like nothing happened at all.

"Urahara, call Momo and tell her to help her sister." Byakuya's emotionless face and stoic voice never faltered. It still had the same scary tone, covered with a cold voice with a firm authority notable in each syllable. Rukia gulped and bit back her tears under her shielded eyes.

"I will be waiting in the library, and as part of the compromise we made a few months ago, your guests are allowed to stay for the rest of the summer."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and obediently said, "Yes, Nii-sama."

Kaien on the other hand, smirked. I wonder what he got under his sleeve.

……………………… ,

"I heard Rukia's leaving today." Senna said while taking a seat beside Ichigo.

"Uh-huh." He muttered while taking a huge gulp of his root beer. (A/N: Ew. I hate root beer.)

"What? You don't believe me? Jeez Ichigo." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own soda.

"You don't really have reliable sources, Senna." He continued to stare into the horizon.

"I wonder since when you became a loner."

"I've always been a loner." He answered flatly.

"No, I mean, this kind of loner. I know that you're used to being alone, but usually you hang out with the other guys even without saying a word. I used to think you guys were freaks because you just sit in the roof top not saying anything at all while Keigo was being a complete ass."

"We?" He looked at Senna with a crooked eyebrow.

"Yeah, you, Ishida and Chad. You can count Mizuiro in if you like."

"Hmm." He nodded and left the subject.

"I saw Momo. Urahara called her to help her sister pack her things." Now she got his attention. He quickly threw a look of disbelief at Senna.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused, with crumpled brows.

"I told you, Rukia's leaving. Byakuya is taking her back in Sereitei."

"How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh, and I thought you were smart. Of course, first, I saw Byakuya enter the house and go in Rukia's room, then I saw Urahara call Momo to help her sister pack her things, then afterwards, of course, I needed to ask Momo what's going on to confirm that my theory was right."

"Wait… so Byakuya is here?!"

"Ugh!" She waved her hands in frustration. "Why do you think the house is so quiet?!"

"Because everyone got a hangover." She paused in between her actions of frustration and thought for awhile.

"Yeah, that would make sense. But Kaien's car is here, and that contradicts your theory."

"Wow, early bird. But didn't he like stay here last night?" He sighed.

"Well, he left this morning to take a shower and change his clothes. So you're not going to do anything?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Talk to Rukia, tell her you're sorry, and tell her that you love her." She said simply. Inwardly smirking while taking a sip from her drink.

"Hmm… yeah…" His eyes grew wide "What?! I can't tell her that I love her!"

"So you'll just let her go? God, you're such a fool Ichigo. And to think that I used to believe that you would fight anything for love, you're such a disgrace, Kurosaki." She said, well rehearsed, every word in every line. Perfect deliberation, what an actress.

"I don't know what you're talking about Senna."

"This might be your last chance Ichigo. Who knows when you'll see each other again if she leaves now? Who knows, you might _never_ get a chance to tell her how you feel. Are you going to let her just leave with a heavy heart, without even apologizing and telling her the truth? Doesn't she at least deserve that much?" Senna recited sadly. Her eyes full of sorrow and her voice in profound desolation. She let out a mournful sigh. Ichigo ran his hand into his citrus colored tresses in annoyance.

"Ok. Jeez, enough with the guilt trip." He answered in frustration and he looked away.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"No." Her eyes grew wide and her gaze sharpened. She will not fail.

"Man, you're so heartless Ichigo. Ten years from now, you will regret this day of never having to tell her how you really feel when you see her laughing in the arms of another man. Do you remember how it made your blood curl when you saw Rukia in Kaien's arms? Doesn't it hurt to hear her laugh after seeing Kaien whisper something into her ears? Doesn't it make you blow up every time you see them together having fun?"

"Every waking moment and every time before you sleep you will regret not taking the chance to tell her that you love her, knowing that she loved you back. Everyday for the rest of your miserable life all you can do is live with 'what ifs'. Every single time you try to date a girl you will be wishing that it was Rukia with you. When you get married you will be watching your bride walk down the aisle thinking she was Rukia, _whishing _she was Rukia. When you sleep with a girl you will be ima-."

"Alright. Enough! Talk to her? Tell her the truth? Tell her that I love her and be a complete asshole when she says that she doesn't feel the same way? Is that what you want me to do?!" He bit back; tired of the entire guilt trip this bitch has given him.

Senna smirked, finally cracking him up. Of course she will win. Now a few more pushes and he will totally be defeated.

"How do you _fucking_ know that she doesn't love you back?! I am a fucking girl too Ichigo! I know when a girl gets fucking jealous! I know how she fucking feels! She gets fucking jealous with me Ichigo! She gets jealous when she sees me fucking talking to you! She gets jealous when she fucking sees me laughing with you! Heck, she even gets mad just to see you fucking look at me! Do you know that until now I'm still fucking surprised that her fucking burning glares hasn't fucking burned me yet?! Are you fuckin' blind Ichigo!? Why the hell do you think that she ran that long last night in the fucking middle of the pouring rain?! Do you think she felt like she needed to take a long, fucking painful jog?! Hell fucking no, Ichigo! She got hurt! You fucking ripped her heart apart when you said that you didn't care when obviously you were fucking jealous with Kaien! Fuck, Ichigo! Why are you such a fucking idiot?!"

She stomped off without waiting for Ichigo's retort. So far, that was the most time that she used the word 'fuck' in her dialogues. She got out what she wanted to say. Now it's up to Ichigo if any of what she said went through his thick head.

………………………… ,

She woke up because of the fracas she heard from the outside. She was surprised to hear the word 'fuck' repeated simultaneously in every sentence. The words were haphazard; she just constantly heard the word 'fuck'. She tried to open her eyes and sit up but a brawny pair arms pulled her back to the comforter. She sighed and smiled at the warmth. She snuggled further into the warm, muscular, _thing_ beside her. The _thing_ smiled at her smell and placed his chin at the crook of her neck. He tightened his grip in her stomach and pulled her further into his body. She settled herself and chuckled lightly. His breathe tickled her neck which caused her to nudge a little.

She paused. She could feel warm, even breathing in her bare skin. Her eyes shot up in alarm and looked down her body. She saw a tattooed, built arm wrapped around her stomach and she could see portions of crimson hair in falling from her shoulders. She was almost naked. (A/N: she's not naked, just _almost._ She still had her under garments on and so did he. So zip up that naughty thought that is dancing on your mind.) She inspected the room and found out that it was familiar. Her breathing got nippy and shallow. She nervously looked at the face of the red haired, tattooed man who had her wrapped up in his arms. Her breathing got caught when she recognized _his _face.

"What the fuck did you to me?!" She pushed him off her and rightfully grabbed the bed sheets to cover up her body. He stumbled off the bed and let out a long painful growl.

"What the hell are you ta- AHHH! What did you do to me you pervert!?" Renji freaked when he noticed that he only had his boxers on.

"I'm not a pervert you freak! You are the perverted one! I can't believe you… you…" She pointed her finger shakily on him as tears slowly brimmed on her eyes threatening to fall.

"I didn't do it! I don't have any memory of what happened! I don't know what happened! Oh my God, I feel so exposed!"

"So what are you saying?! That I did it?! Argh! You're such a liar!"

Just then the door burst open and it revealed petrified faces of Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro. Orihime's and Uryu's faces weren't even half-way through shocked though.

"What's going on here?" Uryu asked while pushing up his ever falling glasses.

"He… he…" Tatsuki said through gritted teeth but somehow she couldn't say it. The tears were packed on her eyes and her words started to get choked.

"He what?" Orihime asked, visibly perplexed of Tatsuki's actions.

"Look at me!" Tatsuki took of the bed sheets covering her body and exposed her body with her undergarments.

"Woah, you actually had _those?_" Keigo pointed to Tatsuki's chest as he and Chizuru started to salivate. Uryu entered the room with Orihime and closed the door right in front Chizuru and Keigo's drooling faces. Poor Mizuiro, he's going to miss out on the fun.

"Yeah, I see you. What are you pertaining?" Uryu asked after he successfully locked the door.

"Something happened between me and him!" Tatsuki pointed her finger on Renji once again.

"Hey! Stop pointing that finger on me! I'm starting to feel like a criminal here!"

"Well you wanted to do it didn't you!?" Tatsuki bit back.

"Shut up you two!" Uryu silenced them.

"Hmm… are you guys saying that you didn't know what happened last night?" Orihime inquired with her theory.

"What do you mean Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her best friend while pulling the bed sheets back to cover her up.

"Renji put your clothes back on." Uryu pushed his falling glasses again.

"Well, actually, when we got here, you two went to the beach and started making out. We thought that you finally confessed you undying love to each other. We even had to keep Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro in one room to prevent them from disturbing you. It was a perfect sight." Orihime finished her love story with a blissful sigh, looking heavenwards as if imagining the whole scene in her mind. However, Tatsuki was twitching and Renji was dazed.

"Hah?" Renji asked still dazed and confused. Tatsuki and Renji's cheeks were both in deep crimson. They almost matched Renji's hair color.

"Well, we should leave you two now. You two should have a private conversation." Uryu took Orihime by the hand and they both left the furiously blushing, absolutely appalled, couple. Orihime was smiling from ear to ear and Uryu remained motionless.

"What happened back there?" Asked Kaien. Thankfully he already got rid of the three eavesdroppers.

"Tatsuki and Renji didn't know they were making out last night." Uryu simply said while pushing up his glasses again. Kaien made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. He looked at the door and shook his head while grinning.

"So Renji finally found his match, huh? Lucky bastard."

Orihime just beamed while they all walked down the hall.

"Dude, aren't you ever going to get contact lenses?" Kaien asked, he was getting tired of Uryu pushing up his glasses every 3 seconds.

"I tried talking to him into getting contact lenses too. But he said his glasses make him look better." Orihime chirped and Uryu blushed.

"It does?" Kaien asked with one of his eyebrows raised and tried to scrutinize Uryu better.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

………………………………… ,

"Alright you guys, I gotta go. You guys can stay. Nii-sama said that Urahara will be watching out for you." Rukia said mournfully with her head bowed. She bit her lower lip and hid her eyes.

"Aww… Rukia-san… there's no fun without you!" Orihime sobbed and pulled Rukia into a tight hug causing the girl to fall forwards with her still aching feet. Rukia hugged her back despite of the throbbing pain. Orihime then slowly parted from the hug and placed a hand on Rukia's forehead.

"Uryu, you need to check on Rukia. She's really hot!" Orihime said frighteningly.

"Oh, no need Orihime! I will visit my Aunt Restu as soon as I reach Seireitei. But thanks anyways." Rukia smiled her phony, girly smile. Kaien guided Rukia back on her feet. Senna stayed unseen at the back of the crowd while they bid their good-byes. Rukia looked for a certain person, but was faced with an utter disappointment. She smiled when she saw Tatsuki and Renji came out of their room and ran towards her. Tatsuki scratched her head with tinted cheeks when she stopped just right in front of Rukia.

"Well, Rukia. I'll see you then!" Tatsuki exclaimed while giving Rukia an uncomfortable hug. Rukia hugged Tatsuki back and looked at Renji over Tatsuki's shoulder. Rukia gave Renji a knowing look and smirked. Renji on the other hand looked away and blushed another 14 shades of red. Rukia giggled a little while pulling away from Tatsuki. Tatsuki gave her a confused stare and then looked at Renji. She too, blushed and looked away. Renji came forward.

"I'll see you in Seireitei, shorty." Renji gave Rukia a pat in the head which Rukia shook away.

"Take care of Tatsuki. You don't really want your ass being handed to you by a girl now, do you?" Rukia smirked at the insult and Renji mumbled an incoherent string of curses.

Now, she looked at the last person in the room. _Senna_.

The said girl only leaned back touching the wall with her hands tucked in across her chest, quirked her lips, and nodded to the right. Her eyes had a spark of mischievousness and the demeanor of her impression caused an immense confusion to Rukia. Rukia tilted her head a little and raised her left eye brow to state an unspoken question.

………………………………… ,

Ichigo heard Senna's words play over and over again inside his head. It was like a kaput recording doomed to make him feel repentance. All of what she said could be possible. But what if she doesn't feel that way? He was scared of rejection. He buried his face into his hands and let out a low snarl of nuisance. He needed to think, but he doesn't have enough time to do so.

After a few agonizing moments of contemplation; he made a conclusion.

He raised his head again to reveal his eyes flaring with willpower. He walked straight out of his bedroom door with a murky cloud over his temple. With the first glimpse of her sheer figure, his knees felt like they would give up any moment. No, he said. He walked down the stairs, and directly to her. She saw him. There was mystification in her eyes but he no longer cared. He only wanted to know one thing, and that is if she loved him… or not.

A thick head full of determination, a heart filled with undying devotion of love to one person, a longing that no longer could be suppressed, his wanting had him overwhelmed. Irrational thoughts filled his brain but he ignored all of them as he approached her. Adrenaline rush filled his whole being, excitement and hesitation mixed inside his stomach. His heart was pounding so loud, it obscured any other sounds. Butterflies in his stomach were fluttering wildly. It must've been the longest walk he ever had in his entire life.

He brashly placed his right hand on the backside of her neck and he wrapped his left arm around her waist. Her eyes were wide in surprise. She didn't know if she should feel afraid. She felt tense yet one way or another, she felt comfortable from his rough contact. And then, right on that instant, he positioned his lips fully upon hers. Her eyes grew wider and she tried to scramble away from his hold for half-a-second. But that was only for half-a-second. She felt her control drift away from her as she melted into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as his eye lids has long concealed his amber ones. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach was erratic. Yet she didn't give a damn. Her thoughts were random and inconsistent. The world was whirling around them but she could care less. Right now she was in the arms of the man she oh-so _loved_. And she doesn't want to be anywhere else. Soon enough their lips participated in a dance showing their passion. He felt her relax in his grip so he thought it was alright to loosen his hold. He didn't know what was going on around him. All he knows is that he is kissing Rukia Kuchiki. _He is kissing Rukia Kuchiki! _Oh God, if he is dreaming he would never want to _ever_ wake up again. It felt as if he was delirious but it was the best delusion he's ever had. It felt as if heaven came down to hell. His right hand fell to her waist, drawing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with the matching amount of vigor he was excreting. How long they were kissing, none of the two knew. She felt him smirk at the kiss and she did too. It felt as if that the whole world stopped for this momentum. And then…

"Rukia!" the demanding, bitter, authoritative, voice of Byakuya Kuchiki rang through the whole house. It felt as if the ground trembled from the power of his voice.

They broke the kiss, both of their lips were sore from the pressure. Rukia looked at her brother with her deadliest glare that sent cold shivers down his spine. Her breathing was grave. She looked so bloodcurdling that she could send the toughest lion scrambling back to his den; for the first time in his life, Byakuya Kuchiki got scared. Her glare never faltered, her blue-purple irises working like daggers digging deep within his black ones. Never had he seen Rukia so fierce.

She was mad at her brother. She was _so_ damn mad. She hated him for interrupting her. Her jaw clenched as she started to pull her arms away from Ichigo. She gradually stepped away from him and started walking towards Byakuya's shocked figure. She could feel pain on her feet. But her anger was too overwhelming that she could barely even care about her it.

Byakuya found his senses again and returned to his stoic state, and then he said coldly,

"_Get your bags, now."_

"No." She answered with just the matching cold, authoritative, and demanding voice. His stare hardened and his fist clenched.

"Oh come now, Byakuya. You don't really want to ruin this love bird's life now, do you?" A hand graced Byakuya's shoulders that belonged to Shiba Kukkaku, older sister of Shiba Kaien, CEO of one of the biggest explosive companies in Japan, and most of all, fiancé of Byakuya Kuchiki. She smirked as she approached Byakuya's reddening face.

"K-kukkaku?" Byakuya stuttered. They have never been seen in public with her. Everyone knew their relationship, but people doubted that it was only for the company's sake. They were two of the richest people in Japan. They were born with supremacy and grandeur attached in their names. Two very different people beat with the same very heart.

"Wipe off that expression on your face Byakuya. You look like you've just seen the ghost of your great, great grandmother wearing one of my leather panties." Kukkaku raised her delicate hands to meet Byakuya's face and she chuckled.

"Come on, Bya-kun," she cooed, "leave them kids alone and I'll give you some special treat tonight." Rukia would've laughed on the spot and think that this is nothing but a big prank when she saw her brother's face turn as red as a cherry. This moment was to die for.

"K-kukkaku, not here." Byakuya gulped and tried his hardest to remain stoic… it was vain. Kukkaku raised her left eye brow and smirked. She used her height advantage and placed her face closer to Byakuya's so her breath was mingling with his.

"Why? Are you really that ashamed of our relationship? Soon enough we're gonna be married Bya-kun…and we're going to make lots and _lots_ of babies." Byakuya turned deathly insipid. He then wordlessly dragged Kukkaku by the hand and took her to his car. Kukkaku on the other hand smirked and said,

"What? Can't wait to even just say good-bye?" He turned off the alarm of the car and opened up the passenger seat,

"Just shut up and get inside!" He hissed to her.

"Alright then." She smirked. Once inside the car she glanced at her younger brother through the window and winked at him. He grinned back and bowed slightly with an indication of mockery apparent in his actions.

"What are you doing here?!" Byakuya ordered for an answer as the car roared to life.

"Well, I just didn't want you to ruin those love bird's life. Think about Hisana, Byakuya." She said and looked away. With the memory of his dead little sister, he fell silent and just continued driving. Hisana was in-love with a middle-class individual and their family was not in favor of it. The unfortunate girl was trapped in distraught and wasn't able to contain her misery that she took her own life. He was shoved out of his thoughts when his phone rang and he answered it nonchalantly,

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He said through the phone.

"_Bya-kun_ what do I do with your dear little sister?" Byakuya heard Urahara's voice through the phone and his eye brow twitched.

"Let her be." And he shut off his phone. He threw a glance at his fiancé and she smiled at him that cute, evil little smile of hers.

"What?" he asked obviously agitated.

"Now don't give me that 'this is your entire fault' look. You know that you're grateful because I did it."

"No, this means that you better give me my special treat tonight." He said while stepping on the gas a little harder. His lips faintly curved into what somehow resembled into a smirk. She chuckled and took the tip of his hair onto her hands.

"You're my little pervy businessman now, aren't you?"

………………………………… ,

Rukia was surprised at the advent of her soon-to-be sister in-law. She didn't know what could've occurred if she didn't. The sight of Byakuya blushing so frantically and mortified was something to behold. She noticed Kaien and Senna making weird signs to each other. She didn't know what it meant nor did she care. She got what she wanted and she looked back at the object of her desire. Their eyes got caught in each other's hold for a second and they both looked down at their feet at an unimaginable speed. The rest were still astonished of the past events and were still trying to conceive the scenes.

………………………………… ,

"Oh my God! Byakuya's face was really, really red! I wish I could've gotten it on the camera!"

Rukia laughed a long with the others. They were on the beach again, on a full moon. They had a vast bon fire and they were sitting in couples… and groups. Rukia sitting hand in hand with Ichigo, Renji just plainly sitting with Tatsuki, Uryu with his arms linked with Orihime, Kaien's head affectionately placed on Miyako's lap, Rangiku making out with Shuuhei and the rest of the pack. Momo left with Hitsugaya after Byakuya left with Ikkaku.

"Hey, Soi Fon! Come here and sit with us!" Renji called to the petite girl who just arrived. She walked straight to their direction with a scowl on her face.

"Yoruichi making out with Urahara again?" Kaien asked in a know-it-all tone. She glared at him, which meant, yes.

"Soi Fon, how come I never see you with anyone?" Keigo carelessly asked which earned him a death glare that could really kill and a cold, blood curling answer.

"Shut up and butt off my life, asshole."

Rukia caught Ichigo looking at her and jokingly asked,

"What?"

"Nothing, you just got some marshmallows stuck on your teeth." He said while trying to suppress a laugh. She glared at her boyfriend and gave him a good smack in the head.

"What the hell was that for, midget?!"

"You can't insult me you friggin' bastard!"

"And why not…? Shorty?" He teased more.

"Oh, this is it. You stupid asshole, you better start running now if you want your head to remain in your neck."

"Oh yeah, I bet you can't even reach a single strand of my hair… kiddo!"

"How dare you call me 'kiddo' you stupid strawberry!!"

And the chase begins… the rest sighed and laughed… yeah… they look _so_ in love… they can't even stop insulting each other for five minutes! But hey, everyone has different ways of showing their love… theirs is just unusual.

**Charming Murderess's Blabs: THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this fic!! This was my first multi-chaptered fic and thanks a lot for supporting me. This means so much to me... to everyone who reviewed... thank you, thank you, and thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted cuz i sure did enjoy writing it!! Please hit that review button and tell me what you think about!! oh, and also if you want an epilogue... jsut if you do... lol i LOVE YOU ALL!! And special thanks to my beta Amerie-san... i love you for real!! I wouldn't have done this without you amerie! I miss you!**


End file.
